


The Amazing Race

by Dansquared91



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansquared91/pseuds/Dansquared91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's a fresh tattoo artist and Renji's a drag- racing bad boy who celebrates his wins and important life events with extentions to his tattoo. Ichigo is left to fill his tattoo one day and hears about the races. He enters under a code name and wins every one, driving off before anyone finds out who he is. Renji becomes desperate to find the guy who wins, While simultaneously falling for his tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> One of my better works, in my opinion. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I also have an RP blog on tumblr if anyone's interested. Askrenjiandichigo. Enjoy!

Ichigo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. He was so bored! ' _Thank god for iPhones,'_ ' he thought as he started another game of 'Injustice: Gods Among Us'. He was getting really good at it too. His Green Lantern was already at a level 27. Ichigo was a 22 year old tattoo-artist working his very first job at a shop owned by his father's friend, Kisuke Urahara. Urahara was on vacation this week, leaving Ichigo to run the store alone. Well, it wasn't like it was a big deal. Hardly anyone ever even came in. The occasional loyal customer and a few drunks daring each other to get stupid shit tattooed on random body parts. It wasn't a bad job; just boring most of the time.

 

Suddenly, he heard the chime of the bell hanging above the door, signaling that someone had entered the shop. Ichigo looked up from his game to see a man with bright red hair walk through the door. He hadn't been working there long, so he didn't know all of the regulars just yet, but this guy looked like he had been there many times before. Thick, black, tribal tattoos adorned the small patch of skin peeking out from under the black v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. Ichigo could also see a few poking out from under the bandanna the man had tied around his forehead. Even the guy's eyebrows were tattoos.

 

Ichigo stood there and gave the man a once over. He was definitely good looking. He could tell he was staring a little bit, but he just couldn't help it. It was like having a magazine model walk into the store. 

 

Of course, this was a _man_ , but that didn't bother Ichigo. He found both sexes attractive but he had never acted on his feelings before. Hell, he'd never even had a girlfriend before. No one had ever caught his attention enough for him to actually pursue them. Of course, that wasn't to say that he hadn't had offers before. He was extremely attractive after all.

 

He wasn't tall, but standing at 5'10" he wasn't exactly short either. He'd always been active, so his muscles were lean and toned, but not too bulky. His fiery orange hair also drew a lot of attention, but not always the good kind. When he was younger, he was always in fights because of his hair. But none of that really bothered him. He usually just kicked anyone's ass that dared challenge him.

 

The redhead grinned down from where he stood at at least 6'3", "So you're the new guy, huh? I've heard a lot about you from Kisuke. My name's Renji Abarai." Ichigo stood to shake the man's hand.

 

"Nice to meet you. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What can I do for you?"

 

"'Came to get a new one." Renji lifted up his shirt and pointed to his abdomen where the thick black lines came down further down on one side than on the other. "Gotta' even 'em out ya' know?" Ichigo leaned over to examine the bold tattoos. They were thick. An inch thick in some places. They were clean. Very detailed in how precise and how sharp the lines and angles were.

 

"Very cool. I'm pretty sure I've seen photo's of these before. Kisuke showed me when I first started here. He's gone right now but I can do it if that's okay." Ichigo straightened and smiled at the redhead.

 

Renji thought for a minute. This guy was new. He wasn't sure how good he was if he was any good at all. Eventually, he accepted with a sigh and a smile, "Yeah sure I guess. Can I see some of your work first? No offense, I just wanna' make sure that you're as good as Kisuke said you are."

 

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah sure. I'm used to people asking that by now. To be honest, I like to show off." He pulled a sketchbook out of his messenger bag. "Go ahead and take your time. I've got a few more in here if you wanna keep looking after that one." He grinned cockily. He didn't like to brag; Scratch that. he did. a lot. He tried not to be arrogant, but he was honest about his skill, and he was very good.

 

Renji sat down to browse through the sketchbook. Ichigo smiled as he watched Renji's facial expressions. When he finally closed the book, he had the biggest grin on his face.

 

"Wow. These are really good, Ichigo."

 

Ichigo stood up, grinning. "Told you so. So, are you ready to go or do you wanna' look some more?"

 

Renji chuckled. "Nah, I trust ya'. Just try and get it done as soon as possible. I gotta be somewhere by 10."

 

Ichigo nodded. "Sure thing. Go ahead and sit down. I gotta' get everything set up."

 

With that, the pair found their way to the back room where a chair was set up with a tattoo gun and the rest of the equipment Ichigo would need. With latex gloves on, Ichigo cleaned the area of Renji's stomach where he would be working. He couldn't help but notice that Renji was very muscled. Not overly so, but enough to make Ichigo wonder what he looked like with less than just jeans on. Luckily his face was hidden by his hair, so the redhead wouldn't see if his face heated up.

 

Renji watched the orange haired man work. He was definitely different from Urahara. The blond shop-keeper was strange, and kinda creepy. Ichigo was a lot more laid back and friendly. Like they'd been friends for years. He also noticed that Ichigo didn't use a stencil like the shop-owner. "You're not got gonna' trace it? Not sayin' you can't do it without one. It's just... that's what Kisuke always does."

 

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, I always do freehand. Don't usually like being confined to a box ya' know? Don't worry though. I never fuck up." With that, Ichigo brought the lamp that was connected to the chair closer to him and began his work. The design was simple enough, but it had to be perfect to match the other side of Renji's abdomen.

 

This was going to take a while.


	2. The First Race

The buzzing of the needle piercing the redhead's skin was all that could be heard in the quiet room. Ichigo usually didn't feel awkward with the silence in the work room, bug god damn, this guy was so hot that his mouth had gone dry and his hands had gone clammy, which would have been an issue if he wasn't wearing gloves. On top of that, Renji had no shirt on, so it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on his task. Fearing that he would mess up if his eyes strayed for to long or his hand became unsteady, he tried to distract himself with whatever thought came to mind.

 

"So do these have any meaning, or do you get them just because they look cool?" He glanced up to gauge Renji's reaction before returning to his task.

 

"Nah. They got a meaning," The red-head mused. "Every time I win a race, I get a new one."

 

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at that. "Race? Like cars or what?"

 

Renji just laughed at that, making sure that he didn't jerk Ichigo's arm, of course, "Well, duh, cars. What else would a guy like me be racing? Ducks?"

 

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at that. "Hey I was just askin'. Who knows, you could actually be racing ducks for all I know." Renji had to hold in a bark of laughter, lest he mess up Ichigo's hard work. Ichigo knew well enough to withdraw his hand while they talked, as even a little mistake was a permanent one.

 

Renji just chucked, the sound making Ichigo's stomach to flip-flops. "Heh. Good one Ichi."

 

Said artist looked up and scowled at the nickname. "Since when are we on nickname terms?" Renji just kept grinning, a shit-eating grin that rivaled his friend, Grimmjow's, which was no easy feat. "Since you've seen me shirtless. But if you want, you can give me a nickname, since I imagine you'll be seeing a lot of me." Ichigo thought for a bit while he worked. "Pineapple."

 

Renji scowled, repeating it with an incredulous tone, "Pineapple? What the hell kind of nickname is that?"

 

Ichigo just grinned, "Because you're hair looks like the top of a pineapple."

 

The redhead frowned darkly, before a devilish smile crossed his face. "Okay, then I get to call you strawberry."

Ichigo looked up again with his trademark scowl. "What the hell? I thought my nickname was Ichi."

 

Renji just smirked. "Well I changed my mind. Besides, if you're gonna' call me a fruit, then I get to call you a one. Plus, strawberry fits your name better."

 

Ichigo growled, "My name doesn't mean strawberry, asshole. It means one who protects."

 

Renji's grin softened to a warm smile. "Alright, fine, fine. I'll stick to Ichi for now."

 

Ichigo huffed, "Good. I'm almost done anyways." They finished the tattoo session with small talk, and by the end, Ichigo had learned that Renji liked video games, Mexican food, as long as it wasn't too spicy, that he always wanted to go to the beach, and that he was a cat person but still liked dogs too.

 

Renji learned that Ichigo had two sisters, and he also liked video games (they'd had an extensive argument on which console was better), and he had a pet guinea pig named Kon.

 

When Ichigo was finally done, Renji put his shirt back on and they both walked back to the front where the register was. After everything was paid for, Renji turned back to Ichigo and grinned, "Hey, if you wanna' come watch the next race, you're always welcome to come cheer me on."

 

Ichigo could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "Um… sure. I have no idea where they're at though."

 

Renji just chuckled, "They're in a different place every time. Not everything that goes on there is completely legal, if you know what I mean." The tattoo artist nodded. "Yeah. So if you want I can text you the address next time and you can meet me there."

 

Ichigo subconsciously bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah sure. Sounds good." Ichigo handed over his phone and Renji put in his number, then gave Ichigo his phone to put in his number, giving Ichigo his own phone so he could do the same.

 

And with that they said their goodbyes, and Renji left. Ichigo could've sworn that Renji winked at him as he left, but it wa so quick that Ichigo decided that it was his own wishful thinking making him see things. 

 

Two days passed before Ichigo heard from Renji. He didn't want to text him first and seem desperate, or worse, creepy stalker) The next race was going to be that night on the outskirts of town near the abandoned warehouses that lined the river.

 

After work, Ichigo went home and put on something that would give him a little more sex appeal, praying to the gods that Renji was gay, or at least bisexual. He had no desire to make a move and find out that he was mistaken. Maybe Renji would give him some sort of sign.

 

He changed out of his ' _Urahara's Tattoo's and Piercing's'_   shirt, and put on black t-shirt with a skull surrounded by red and blue flames on the chest and dark blue jeans. He slipped his jacket on and put on his shoes, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out. He used the GPS on his phone to find the address Renji had texted him. He spotted the redhead almost immediately (not like he was hard to find with that hair). Renji spotted him at almost the same time and waved him over. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over to his new friend.

 

"Hey there, Ichi," Renji beamed. "I wanna' introduce you to a few people." Ichigo just nodded and followed Renji over to a group of people. It was definitely an interesting group.

 

There was a guy with spiky black hair and a 69 tattoo on his face, a Strawberry-blonde woman with a huge chest that she clearly had on display for all the guys in the group, a shorter girl with short black hair, and a skinny guy with stick straight blonde hair and a piano-toothed grin.

 

"Ichigo, this is the group, Rangiku," he said pointing to the busty redhead, "Rukia," the short girl with black hair, "Shinji," the blonde guy, "And Shuuhei," the guy with the 69 tattoo. Ichigo gave a shy little wave to the group as they nodded in greeting. "Guys, this is Ichigo. He did my last set of ink." The group nodded in understanding.

 

Rukia smiled at Ichigo, "It's nice to meet you Ichigo."

 

Shinji nodded in agreement, "Definitely. It's about time we expanded the group." Shuhei just nodded, and Rangiku was visibly checking him out."

 

He's definitely a looker. Good job Renji," she smiled slapping Renji on the back, apparently hard enough to make him wince.

 

Ichigo blushed slightly, "Um thanks?"

 

Renji scowled at Rangiku while rubbing the spot she had hit, "Calm down Ran, god damn. Guy's not even here ten seconds and you're already hitting on him."

 

It could have been Ichigo's imagination, but he thought he detected a hint of jealousy in Renji's statement. The thought made him blush more. Rukia took the initiative in changing the subject before things got awkward.

 

"So Ichigo, have you ever been to a race before?"

 

Ichigo shook his head, "No. I didn't even know they had drag races around here until Renji asked me to come." She nodded. Rangiku smiled and threw her arm around Ichigo's shoulders, pressing her chest against him.

 

"Well then, you're in for a real treat. This is the most fun you can have with your clothes on."  she said with a perfect mix of innocence and sultriness in her voice. Ichigo blushed, standing there awkwardly with her boobs practically in his face.

 

Rukia pulled her off, whacking her on the head with her purse, "Chill out Rangiku. You're gonna scare him away. Or do I need to get Toshiro?" Fear visibly set in her eyes and she shook her head frantically.

 

"Toshiro is Rangiku's brother, "Renji whispered to Ichigo. "He may be small but he can get scary when he wants to."

 

Ichigo nodded at the information. Renji checked his watch. "Well it looks like it's about that time guys. Wish me luck," he called back as he jogged to his car. Shinji stood next to Ichigo to put some distance between him and Rangiku. Ichigo was glad for the barrier, even though the blond creeped him out a little.

 

"This is the fun part. Just watch and cheer, my friend."

 

Ichigo nodded. "Got it." He looked back and saw Renji get in to a yellow Ferrari with custom rims. Ichigo's heart began to race as Renji's car pulled up next to a black Audi. A woman with green hair stood between the two cars with a white handkerchief in her hand. She raised it high above her head and waited a few seconds before bringing it down quickly and yelling, "GO!"

 

Tires squealed and the smell of burning rubber filled Ichigo's nostrils as the cars drove at top speed down the straight stretch of road. Cheering could be heard from the group as the black and yellow sports cars sped further and further away. When they got to the end of the road, they made a dangerously sharp U-turn, and started heading back so fast that it was jarring.

 

Ichigo could feel his blood pumping faster as he cheered for Renji. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this excited about anything, and he wasn't even the one participating. He couldn't imagine how Renji was feeling behind the wheel of that beautiful machine.

 

The end of the race was a photo finish. An _actual_ photo finish. Someone had taken a picture on their phone at exactly the right time. A yellow blur was only about two centimeters in front of a black blur. Renji had won.

 

The group let out a deafening cheer as they all rushed Renji's car. Said redhead jumped out of the vehicle with the biggest grin Ichigo had ever seen on his face. Rukia basically tackle-hugged him and he almost fell over as he hugged her back. "That was awesome Renji!" she squealed. The rest of the group crowded around, slapping Renji on the back and congratulating him on his win.

 

Ichigo couldn't stop smiling. "That was awesome dude," Ichigo exclaimed. "I definitely wanna' come to one of these again."

 

Renji grinned back at Ichigo. "That would be awesome. The more the merrier, right guys?" The rest of the group agreed, and they all invited Ichigo to come any time he wanted.

 

He checked his watch. He had to open the shop again in the morning so he bid the group goodbye with the promise to join them for the next race.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ichi," The redhead grinned. Ichigo looked back a bit confused. "I won remember?" Renji laughed pointing to his tattoos, "Gotta' get some more ink from ya'."

 

Ichigo nodded in acknowledgment, "Oh yeah. See you tomorrow, Pineapple." With a laugh from the rest of the group, he headed home, many, MANY new ideas swirling through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. But be warned, I'm horrible at getting updates uploaded in a timely fashion. But I promise I'm not gonna abandon this fic. It might just take a long time to finish. :D


	3. Story Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting some details in this one guys! I really like this chapter though. Let me know what you thing :)

Ichigo found himself scrolling thorough Craigslist listings… again. Ever since that night with Renji and his friends, he hadn't been able to get it out of his head: the excitement, the thrill. He wanted to be a part of it. Well, a bigger part of it anyways. He didn't want to just watch. He wanted to be _in_ the race. At the moment, he was looking through the auto section on Craigslist.  Most of the listings were for crap cars, or for the good ones that were WAY out of his price range. He had a decent amount saved, but he couldn't just blow it all on a car.

 

Just as he was about to give up for the day, a listing caught his eye:  _Ferrari 599 GTO._ Now that was more like it. He clicked the link and scanned the details. It was a little pricey, but it was red and _gorgeous_. He called the number at the bottom of the page and set up a meeting with the person selling it. Just as he hung up, Renji walked through the door, making the little bell chime.

 

“Hey, Ichi!” the redhead waved. Ichigo waved back as his stomach did those familiar flip-flops.

 

“Hey, Renji. I’m all set up in the back.” Ichigo stood up from his place behind the counter, and Renji followed him to where all his equipment was set up. “So, where are we getting inked today?” Ichigo asked, washing his hands and putting on his gloves in the process. Renji just smirked and started taking off his pants. Ichigo’s eyes widened a bit as he willed away the blush that threatened to adorn his face. As hard as he tried not to, he began stuttering like an idiot. “U-um… Renji? What... What are you doing?”

 

Renji barked out a laugh as he stood there in his boxers and tugged them down to just above the perfect curve that was his butt. “Lower back dude. No need to freak.”

 

Ichigo really did blush this time, scowling hotly. “I wasn't freaking. 'Just never done a dick tattoo before. Not like I couldn't, but you know…” He could feel himself start to ramble like an idiot, so he just let the sentence hang.

 

Renji simply chuckled and sat down on the chair, straddling it so he was facing away from Ichigo. The artist had to shake his head to clear it. ' _Lower back. Right. No big deal.'_

 

Ichigo sat down on his stool behind Renji and picked up the ink gun. Trying his hardest not to stare at Renji’s ass, he began to work.

 

A slightly awkward silence hung over the two. Well, for it was for Ichigo anyways. He had no idea what to say to the redhead. Well, he knew what he wanted to say. '" _Hey you have a really nice ass and I wanna ride you like horse." Yeah, I’m sure that would go over well.'_

 

He actually had to think for a moment before he said anything.

 

“So… um… How exactly did you get in to street racing anyways?”

 

 _'Ugh, such a stupid question_ ,' Ichigo thought, but Renji just smiled. “Funny story actually... and a long one too.”

 

Ichigo glanced up at the redhead, “I got time,” he said, indicating the progress of the dark lines on Renji’s back, even though Renji couldn't see “Unless you don’t wanna' talk about it. I’ll understand.”

 

The redhead’s smile broadened. “Nah its cool. It’s just not the most flattering story, ya' know?” Ichigo grunted an acknowledgement, indicating that he wanted him to continue.

 

“It started with my dad, actually,” the driver began. “He had hair like mine. He used to work in our garage, and every day after school I would go and watch him work on cars. All kinds of cars too, not just the everyday family cars you usually see. He’d do those during the day while I did my homework in the office. Then at night, all these super modded cars would come through. Every car you can imagine too: Audi’s, Mercedes’, Toyota’s, you name it. He was the go to guy when it came to working on any kind of street racer.”

 

Renji had a far-off look in his eyes, like he was seeing everything play before him. “When I got older, I started going to races. Actually... I got hooked on some stuff I shouldn’t have, and before I knew it, I was boosting cars for the local gang to pay off my drug habit.” Renji’s hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.

 

Ichigo thought the needle was hurting him too badly, as he had reached the rib cage, but Renji’s next words explained why, “One weekend, I went on a binge. All the alcohol and coke I could get my hands on. Afterwards, I disappeared to a friend’s house to sleep it off. I was gone for the better part of two weeks. When I came back to the shop, no one was there. Or at least, that’s what I thought.”

 

Ichigo could hear the tremble in Renji’s voice. He bit his lip a bit, debating on whether or not to say something. He could tell Renji was a though guy, and for him to sound like he was about to cry, the subject must be very painful. “You can stop if you want.”

 

Renji blinked like he just remembered where he was and that someone else was with him. “No, it’s okay. 'Been holdin’ onto this for a long time. I haven’t even told my friends about this.” Renji glanced back at the tattoo artist, “Guess that makes you special.”

 

Ichigo really had to fight down a blush at the comment, “Nah. Just good at getting people to talk, I guess. Like a bartender or a hair stylist,” he chuckled.

 

The redhead laughed too, “Well you’re right I guess.” Renji sighed as he continued his story, “My dealer had come looking for me. I still had a huge debt to pay and I hadn’t been seen in weeks. They thought my dad was covering for me... that he had helped me skip out on them.” Renji’s voice was weak, like he was on the verge of tears. “They tortured him to get him to talk.”

 

Ichigo had stopped working long before, but Renji hadn’t seemed to notice. He just kept talking. “I… I couldn’t even recognize him by looking at his face. Not that there was much of it left. I only knew it was him because of hair.” Ichigo heard something drip on to the floor, and then noticed that Renji was crying. He reached out tentatively to lay a hand on Renji’s shoulder, feeling a bit awkward about having to comfort a man he'd just met, even if he was gorgeous. The next thing Ichigo knew, Renji was on his feet, knocking the chair over, and had his fist through the drywall.

 

“It’s all my fucking fault!” Renji shouted, shoving his knuckles in his mouth and biting on theme to keep from sobbing out loud as silent tears fell. “I was an idiot and I got my dad murdered!”

 

Before Ichigo even knew what he was doing, he was on his feet. He spun the redhead around and had him in his arms, hugging him tight before he could even process what he was doing. He wasn’t even sure Renji knew what was happening, but it didn’t appear to matter to him.

 

It didn't matter that the tattoo gun was on the floor. It didn't matter that Renji was in his boxers. And it definitely didn't matter that they were practically strangers. Ichigo hugged him, rubbing his back comfortingly, keeping from collapsing straight to the floor.

 

He clung to Ichigo like a life preserver and cried. Cried like he hadn’t in years. And Ichigo let him. He didn’t say anything. He just stood there with the sobbing red-head, rubbing soothing circles on his bare back.

 

After a few minutes, Renji finally calmed down enough for Ichigo to speak. “You really shouldn’t blame yourself, you know,” the artist commented soothingly. “There was no way you could've known that that was gonna happen, right? We all make mistakes. Yeah, some are bigger than other and the consequences suck, but that doesn’t make you a bad person, or to blame for what happened. The people that actually did all those awful things are, _not you_.”

 

Renji sniffed and pulled back slightly, unable to look Ichigo in the eye. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I just can’t help but think that if I hadn’t gotten involved with them, none of this would have happened.”

 

Ichigo frowned slightly, “But those experiences made you who you are now. And personally, I kinda' like that person. Your dad sounds like he was an awesome person, and I bed he wouldn't want you to be kickin' yourself after all this time. He'd be glad you got your shit together.” Then Ichigo smiled, “I would have loved to meet him.”

 

Renji couldn’t help but laugh, sniffing and wiping his eyes. “Yeah, he was pretty awesome. He would have loved you though. You’d never hear the end of the strawberry thing though.”

 

“Oh ha ha,” Ichigo said sarcastically, “Sooooo original... Pineapple.”

 

It was at that moment that the two men realized that they were still holding each other. They released each other quickly, both blushing, yet neither one noticing the other because of how interesting the floor suddenly became to both of them. After a slightly awkward silence, Ichigo cleared his throat to get Renji’s attention.

 

“Well… um… are you ready to get back to it? Or are you just gonna go around with half finished art on your back?”

 

Renji laughed, “Yeah, yeah, I get it Ichi.” The red-head turned to sit back down, but Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

 

“You know, if you ever wanna' talk or, you know, get something off your chest, I’m always here to listen,” he said a small comforting smile crossing his face.

 

Renji returned the comforting smile with a grateful one, “Yeah. Thanks, Ichi.” He turned around and sat back in the chair, leaning forward so Ichigo could resume his work.

 

_'He’s actually kinda cute when he smiles…'_


	4. Totally NOT a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry it's taken so long to get a new chapter up. As much as I'd like to spend all day writing, real life's been super lately. First off, the store I work for got a booth at MomoCon! ^_^ And then my boss forgot about it XD So one week beforehand, all of us are running around like chickens with our heads cut off trying to get ready for it. That was fun lol. But anyways with working two jobs and working a con and being an adult, Its getting harder and harder to find time to write. Hopefully that will change soon though :)  
> Also If you guys want to, you can follow my tumblr blogs. I have a personal one and a Renji x Ichigo RP blog. I post updates about this fic on my RP blog and life updates on my personal blog.  
> So anyways this is my personal blog: mi-cuchara-es-demasiado-grande  
> And this is my RP blog: askrenjiandichigo  
> Also just so you all know, this fic is entirely unbetaed. So if you find any mistakes PLEASE let me know. Also if anyone wants to be my beta, you should also let me know about that too :)  
> Also a warning, this chapter is hella long. Like I couldn't even stop myself but hey whatever. I'm proud of myself XD. Hopefully all of my other chapters will be up to the standards this one set.  
> Anyways enough of my blabbering. ONWARD!

_4 months later_

 

Ever since their last session at the shop, Ichigo and Renji spent every possible second texting each other. At night, they would spend hours on the phone until one of them passed out from exhaustion. They wouldn't talk about anything in particular, really. Random interests and hobbies, Renji's racing and his car, music and movies. At two am, their conversations would turn intelligent and philosophical, but then again, what conversation wouldn't at two in the morning. They would hang out at coffee shops and at the shop upon occasion, always eager to see each other.

 

Right now, however, Ichigo was sitting in the shop, bored out of his skull, again, waiting for Renji to text him back. They'd been texting since Ichigo had woken up at eight, and it was now almost two in the afternoon.

 

_I_ _chigo: You had lunch yet?_

_Renji: Yeah. Turkey sandwich. U?_

_Ichigo: Yeah. My sister has my fridge stocked full enough to feed an army lol_

 

Ichigo grinned to himself. He himself couldn't cook to save his life. Thank god for crafty younger sisters. His sister Yuzu was the best cook he knew, not that he knew that many cooks. But that's not the point. His sister made him microwave meals during the week, so that when he came over for lunch on Sunday, he could pick up the already prepared food that he oculd pop in the microwave. His little sister was the best; even her microwaved leftovers tasted amazing.

 

They had talked about their families. Renji about his mom and Ichigo about his sisters and his father. That had been an intense conversation. Ichigo's mother had died of brest cancer when he was nine. The whole family had taken it pretty hard. It had taken years before Ichigo even tried to have fun with his friends again. Yuzu had taken the role of housekeeper, doing all the cooking and cleaning for the family. 

 

After Ichigo replied, he went back to playing Jelly Splash. _'Damn, why is this game so fucking addicting?'_   he thought as he failed to complete the level again. He tossed his phone down on the counter, leaning back and stretching, feeling his back pop a few times and letting out a satisfied sigh, then yawned. Damn, he was bored. His phone buzzed again, and Ichigo swiped through his lock screen to see Renji's reply.

 

_Renji: Haha. Wouldn't mind trying some sometime._

 

Ichigo blushed at that. Was he saying he wanted to come over for supper? Or was he saying he wanted to meet his family? Both questions made the butterflies in his stomach extra happy. As happy as that sentence made him, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. How do you act interested without acting interested? Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he quickly typed out his reply before he could chicken out.

 

_Ichigo: Well I've got plenty if you wanna come over for dinner tonight. We could play video games too if you want._

 

Ichigo could feel the heat rise in his face and spread up to his ears and down his neck and chest. He was REALLY glad no one was in the shop. How embarrassing would it be to blush in front of a customer.

 

He tossed his phone back on the counter like it was biohazardous. He stuck his folded hands between his knees as his legs bounced up and down. It wasn't like he'd asked Renji on a date or anything; he'd just ask him to hang out at his apartment. Alone. Where anything could happen.

 

Ichigo shook his head. He was letting his imagination get the best of him. Renji was straight. Or at least he assumed so. He'd never actually asked.

 

Just then, his phone buzzed again. Ichigo could swear he was going to throw up from how nervous he was. What was wrong with him? Ichigo Kurosaki was NOT a chicken. This didn't even mean anything. Just two friends hanging out together, nothing else. His phone buzzed again, reminding him that he had a reply. He bit his lip, even though he was still trying to convince himself that he wasn't nervous as he picked up his phone to see the reply.

 

_Renji: Yeah that sounds like fun. 7 ok? I gotta help mom fix her car so it may take a while._

 

Ichigo could have sworn the butterflies in his stomach just drank a case full of Red Bull _. 'Holy shit he's coming over_. _Wait, am I breathing?'_   He inhaled sharply, not realized he had stopped. What the hell was wrong with him? He was Not some lovesick teenage girl. He could totally do this without being a flustered little sissy.

 

He checked the time at the top of the screen. _2:11PM_. A little more than three and a half hours left of his shift. That left an hour for him to go home, shower, change, clean his apartment, and heat some leftovers and attempt to make them not look like leftovers. Yeah he could totally do that. He'd probably be so nervous he'd be moving at hyper-speed.

 

_Ichigo: Yeah that fine. My place is a bit of a mess though. Ill try and get it cleaned up a bit before you get there lol._   
_Renji: Haha its cool. My place looks like a tornado ran through it lol. As long as there's a place where i can sit and kick your ass at Halo I'll be good :P_   
_Ichigo: Dude Halo is so 3 years ago. I play Black Flag and sometimes COD. I just got FF14 but I haven't had a chance to play it yet._   
_Renji: Sounds like a plan to me! ;)_

 

Ichigo stared at the winky face. Was that a typo? Or did the redheaded hottie mean to send the winkey face? Ugh. Why was he acting like such a teenage girl about this? He was a man, dammit! He definitely shouldn't be over analyzing some guy's text message. Besides, this most definitely _wasn't_ a date. Just two guys hanging out, playing video games, and stuffing their faces. Nothing more. _Definitely_ not a date.

 

 _'No matter how much I wish it was.'_ Ichigo shook his head. _'No way. Renji's my friend, nothing more. Besides he's probably straight anyways.'_   Ichigo sent Renji a message with his address and apartment number as a small smile graced his face.

 

It might not be a date, but he was still excited for tonight. He checked his clock again. _2:26PM_. The tattoo artist sighed loudly. Six o'clock could NOT come fast enough.

* * *

  
Renji smirked at his phone screen, rereading the conversation he and Ichigo had been having that afternoon. He was currently sitting on a stool in his mother's garage, taking a break from cleaning out all the gunk that had accumulated in the air filter.

 

His mom could barely work the television, let alone fix anything on her car. So at least twice a week, Renji would get a phone call from a frazzled sounded Mrs. Abarai, begging him to come over and fix something or another. Renji really wished the woman would learn to do something for herself, but Renji loved his mother, so, like a good son, he came when she called. It was part of the reason why when he moved out, he only moved 6 miles away. He was still a mamma's boy at heart.

 

His mother walked into the garage through the door that connected it to the house, just as Renji took another big gulp out of his water bottle.

 

"Renji dear, are you almost done? I've almost got dinner ready." Renji's mother was the female version of the man himself. Well almost. Her eyes were the same color as his, but her hair was blonde. They had the same nose, cheek bones, and lips. She was about a foot shorter than her son, but that didn't mean she couldn't strike fear into the hearts of men if she wanted to. You did not want to get on Mrs. Abarai's bad side.

 

Renji smacked himself on the forehead, "Oh crap, mom. I totally forgot to tell you I'm going to a friend's for dinner tonight. I'm really sorry. Rain check, though?" The racer smiled brightly at his mother. She was the only woman in his life he would smile at like that. The only woman he _wanted_ to smile at like that anyways.

 

Renji had never really had an attraction to women. He had started to think something was wrong with him until he caught himself staring at his high school best friend Rukia's brothers ass their junior year. Light bulb moment. He was gay.

 

He was almost afraid to tell his mom, seeing as all she ever seemed to talk about was getting grandchildren. But when he finally told her, she'd accepted it, saying he could always adopt. He'd groaned at that. She'd never let him not have kids someday.

 

"Oh are you going to Rukia's? I have a batch of cookie for her and Kaien." Sarah Abarai had always thought her son would end up with Rukia. They had spent so much time together growing up, that it seemed almost certain that two would fall in love, but when Renji came out to her, she'd accepted him with open arms and continued to treat her and her brother like her own children, as well as Rukia's fiance after he passed 'the mother test.'

 

"No, it's not Rukia, Mom," Renji mumbled, turning around and pretending to work on the car as to hide his blush from his mother. He knew if she saw it she would immediately interrogate him about having a boyfriend and why he hadn't introduced her to then yet.

 

But Sarah knew better. "Oh really? Then who is it? Shuuhei maybe?" She had always suspected that there was something between her son and their neighbor, but Renji has vehemently denied any kind of relationship.

 

Renji rolled his eyes. She _still_ didn't believe him when he said nothing was going on between him and Shuuhei. "No, Mom. I'm not having dinner with Shuuhei. And for the last time I don't like him like that!" That wasn't entirely true, however. Renji had had a crush on Shuhei back in high school, but it's not like he was going to tell his mom that. Ever. She'd _never_ let it go if he did.

 

Sarah huffed, putting her hands on her hips, "Well then who is it that stealing my only son away from me?" Renji rolled his eyes again and straightened up, looking over at his mom.

 

"Geez, Mom. Whats with the third degree? It's just a new friend. Remember the new guy I told you Kisuke hired?"

 

Sarah put her hands down and thought for a minute. "Oh yes! I do remember you telling me Kisuke hired someone new at the shop. You two are friends now? When did this happen?"

 

Renji wiped the oil off his hands with a dirty rag, "Just a couple months ago. Why do you keep asking so many questions, Ma?" Sarah looked at her son with that motherly smile she always got when she talked about her future grandchildren.

 

"Because, dear. It's about damn time you found a nice boy and settled down. I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to get my grandchildren before I die."

 

Renji simply chuckled, walking back over to where his mother was standing and gave her a gigantic bear hug even going so far as to pick her up off the ground, "We've already discussed this, mother. You're immortal so that means you're never going to leave me. Got that?" The blonde woman simply smiled and kissed her son on the cheek,

 

"Yes dear, I remember. But that doesn't mean I don't want my grandkids as soon as possible. So hurry up and ask this boy out so I can meet him."

Renji set his mother down and groaned, before kissing her back on the cheek. "Yes, Mother. I'll get right on it," he said sarcastically. In reality, he really did want to ask the tattoo artist out, but just to be safe, he'd decided to see how dinner went before making his move.

* * *

  
Ichigo was starting to panic. He'd been running at top speed ever since six o'clock, trying to get everything done. He'd taken a quick shower as soon as he'd gotten home and changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. After that, he'd taken one of the many tupperware containers out of his fridge and stuck it in the microwave to heat it up.

 

That only left about forty-five minutes to clean his apartment. He'd decided to start with the area around the couch. Soda and beer cans, pizza boxes and crust, and random dishes with bits of food stuffs still on them were all over the place. He grabbed a trash bag and began stuffing it with trash. Once that was done, he took all of the cups, plates, and bowls and dumped them in the sink, deciding he would load them into the dishwasher if he still had time.He ran the vacuum cleaner quickly before moving to the dining/kitchen area. Ichigo's apartment had an open floor plan, which meant only three actual rooms, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen/living room/dining room. It wasn't much, but then again, he didn't need much.

 

After picking up around his small dining table, he decided the bathroom needed attention. He picked up all the dirty towels that were lying on the floor and dumped them in the laundry basket in his bedroom.

 

Ichigo checked the time again. _6:49PM._ Okay. Ten more minutes at the very most. He was debating on giving his apartment another once over before Renji got there, when there was a knock at the door.

 

At that moment, the butterflies in Ichigo's stomach decided to have a rave. Or at least that's what it felt like. Why was he so nervous? Oh that's right. He was having dinner, alone, in his apartment, with a ridiculously hot guy. The tattoo artist took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down a bit. _'This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date,'_  he kept thinking to himself, but somehow it only made the butterflies worse. He took one more deep breath and let it out before opening the door, grinning at the man standing in the doorway.

 

Renji was wearing a pair of loose fitting black jeans that were ripped at the knees and a red t-shirt with a pineapple on the front. Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand, trying and failing to hide his laugh.

 

Renji arched a perfectly tattooed eyebrow, "What are you laughing at?" Ichigo shook his head before lowering his hand and chuckling,

 

"It's nothing bad, I promise. Just your shirt." Renji glanced down at what he was wearing. He hadn't been paying attention to what he was putting on as he was running late after finishing with his mother's car. The redhead groaned and rolled his eyes to the ceiling,

 

"Oh god I can't believe I wore this. I wasn't thinking about it when I pulled it out of the laundry. Rukia bought it as a gag gift for my birthday last year. I hardly ever wear this thing." Renji's cheeks tinted red as he glanced down at Ichigo. _'He looks amazing when he smiles.'_ The redhead shook himself mentally. ' _No not yet. Yeah he's hot but I don't even know if he likes guys yet.'_

 

Renji was starting to smell food and as he always did when anticipating food, grinned. "Hey something smells good." Ichigo smiled up at Renji.

 

"Oh yeah, the food should be done by now. Come on in and sit wherever. We can eat at the table or we can sit on the couch. It doesn't really matter to me." Ichigo stepped aside, letting Renji into his apartment.

 

Renji quickly glanced around the apartment, not wanting to seem nosy. Ichigo's apartment was smaller than his own, but it wasn't shabby in the slightest. A kitchen area separated it from the rest of the large room with counters and a bar area which had high stools in front of it. The dining area had light colored hardwood floors with a small wooden table and chairs in the middle.

 

On the left was a carpeted area with an over-sized couch that had end tables with lamps on each end. A large flat screen sat on a stand stuffed with what looked like movies and video games along with a PlayStation 4 and an Xbox 360. A coffee table with game controllers, remote controls, an a few books and magazines sat between the couch and the television. Renji couldn't help but notice that the seat of the couch was more than big enough for two people to lay down comfortably.

 

"Nice place you got here, Ichigo." Renji commented, glancing over to watch the orangette pull a large container out of the microwave. He walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools to watch as Ichigo worked to prepare their food.

 

"Thanks, Renji. It's not much, but it's not like I need a lot you know?" Renji nodded in understanding as he continued to watch his friend dish out the amazing smelling food on to two plates. He picked up one and turned around to set it in front of Renji and handed him a fork. "What do you want to drink? I've got beer, Mountain Dew, and water. Oh, and some grape juice. I think that's still good," Ichigo turned to the fridge and opened it to check the date on the grape juice while grabbing himself a beer. He definitely needed something to calm his nerves.

 

"Beer sounds good," Renji said, trying to sound casual. He couldn't help but stare at Ichigo's ass as he bent to get the beer. The redhead shook himself again while Ichigo's back was still turned. _'Calm the fuck down, Renji. It's not a date. Just two guys eating dinner and playing video games. No big deal'_  He took a deep breath and let it out silently before Ichigo turned around and set the beer in front of him. He then grabbed his own plate, fork, and beer and came over to sit beside Renji on the other bar stool.

 

As they both started to eat, Renji let out a loud, satisfied groan. Ichigo stopped with the fork half way to his mouth and gave Renji a questioning look as the redhead savored the delicious food.

 

"Um, Renji? Are you okay?" The racer looked like he was in heaven, slowly chewing his mouthful of food.

 

"Ichigo, I swear to god, your sister's an angel, because this food had to come from god himself!" Ichigo burst out laughing at that, dropping his fork on his plate in the process to clutch at his sides.

 

"Oh god Renji! I'm so gonna' tell her that!" He was laughing so hard he almost fell off his stool. Renji frowned around his fork and looked over at Ichigo practically dying from laughter.

 

"What are you laughing at? I mean my mom's food is good, but this is literally the best thing I've ever eaten in my life." It really was.

 

Ichigo straightened himself as his laughter died down and wiped a tear that had leaked out from laughing so hard. "Oh god. Sorry, Renji. I've just never seen that kind of reaction to my sister's cooking. I mean I've had it every day since I was nine."

Renji rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah I get it. This stuff is amazing though," he mumbled as he continued to shovel the delicious food into his mouth. Ichigo continued to chuckle as he too began to eat.

* * *

  
Their meal was spent rather quietly with some small talk between bites. After some chocolate ice cream for dessert, they moved to the couch, where Ichigo turned on the television and the Xbox while he let Renji pick a game. He settled on a first person shooter game before relaxing on the couch and taking their controllers.

Several games, more than a few beers, a lot of swearing and a few arguments about who was cheating later, they had gotten bored of playing.

 

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Ichigo asked, glancing over at Renji who was still pouting over his last lost game.

 

"Yeah, sure, why not. Not like I have any plans for later." He was trying to sound casual, but really, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his tattoo artist. He was having a lot of fun and he really didn't want today to end so quickly. Ichigo rolled off the couch and went over to his entertainment center, which held all his DVDs, "Well we could watch something I've got here. Or we could watch something on Netflix if you want."

 

Renji stood up and swayed slightly. Okay, maybe he'd had a few too many. Not enough to be drunk, of course. He made his way over towards Ichigo, making sure not to trip over anything. He crouched down beside Ichigo and scanned through his DVD collection. He didn't have many, but he found one of his favorite movies anyways. 'Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan.' Spock and Kirk were hot, plus it had Benedict Cumberbatch, which was a bonus. He pulled it out and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo glanced at the cover and smirked, "Nice choice. Benedict Cumberbatch makes a great Khan, I don't care what anyone else says."

 

Renji nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Plus he's a lot better looking than the guy in the first one."

 

Ichigo chuckled, "No arguments there."

 

Renji went back to the couch and flopped down as Ichigo switched the TV input from the Xbox to the DVD player and put the disc in, pressing play. He followed after Renji and sat down beside him, a little closer than "just friends" would sit next to each other. Ichigo glanced over at Renji to gauge his reaction.

 

The redhead didn't say anything, so Ichigo relaxed a bit, slouching back into the soft cushions of his couch. Renji registered that their shoulders were touching, but didn't say anything. He enjoyed the contact so much that he wanted more.

 

The movie started, and he was still pleasantly buzzed. So, of course he decided on one of the most cliche moves in the book. He stretched his arm out, arching his back to make his vertebrae pop back in to place, dropping his arms back down around the back of the couch. Around Ichigo. The orangette stiffened at the motion. Renji had his arm around him. Well, not around him, around the back of the couch. But he felt that the intention was the same.

 

Ichigo didn't move a muscle. He couldn't. He felt his face turn red and he could do nothing to stop it. The lamps on his end tables were on, so it wasn't completely dark. If Renji were to look over at him, he'd see Ichigo's face about the same shade as the racers hair. He felt the couch rumble as Renji chuckled deep in his chest. "You can relax, you know. I'm not going to bite. Unless you want me to, of course." Ichigo squeaked quietly before glancing over at Renji, who was looking at him with a smirk on his gorgeous face. Ichigo inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly before he began to relax, slouching back into the couch and leaning slightly against Renji. The redhead, however, wasn't satisfied with the simple touch. Emboldened by the alcohol currently running through his system, he grabbed Ichigo by the hip and pulled him in closer so that he was flush against his side. Ichigo squeaked again at the sudden bold move and looked at his dinner guest in astonishment.

"What the hell, Renji? What was that for?" Of course Ichigo was enjoying this bold side of Renji, but he'd never tell him that. Renji's smirk grew if that were even possible.

 

"I dunno', Ichi. I don't really hear you complaining, though." Ichigo couldn't argue with that. He did enjoy the close contact with the super hot guy sitting next to him, so he resigned himself to his fate and sat, thighs and hips touching and his shoulder against the redheads well muscled chest, next to his guest as they continued to watch the movie. Or tried to, anyways. Ichigo couldn't quite tear his mind away from the fact that they were so close together, and Renji was wishing the tattoo artist would just lean over and kiss him already.

About an hour and a half in to the movie, Renji felt a weight on his shoulder. He didn't move, but glanced over to see Ichigo fast asleep with his head against his shoulder. Renji couldn't help but smile gently at the sight. Ichigo looked so much younger when he was asleep. His usual scowl was smoothed out to show how young he really was. Renji reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair off Ichigo's forehead. He let his hand travel down the smooth skin of Ichigo's cheek, admiring how good and warm it felt beneath the back of his hand. Renji couldn't help but think he could get use to this.

As the ending credits sounded, Renji glanced over at Ichigo who was still sound asleep against his shoulder. He probably should wake the orangette up, but he just couldn't bring himself to disturb that peaceful face. So very gently, Renji slid out from underneath Ichigo and picked him up bridal style to carry him towards what he assumed was his bedroom. He nudged the door open and made his way quietly over to the bed that was on the back wall facing the door.

 

He placed the sleeping man gently on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He stood back up, but couldn't quite bring himself to leave just yet. Ichigo really did look like an angel when he was asleep. The light of the moon illuminated his face, making it appear as if he was glowing. Without really thinking about it, Renji leaned over and cupped Ichigo's cheek, before giving the sleeping man a small, almost loving kiss on the forehead. After that, he stood back up and headed for the bedroom door. Before leaving, he turned back around to get one last glance at Ichigo, "This was fun. Let's do it again, yeah?"

With that Renji left. Making sure to lock the front door behind him.

Ichigo smiled in his sleep while he mumbled, "Renji..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Because I've been listening to so much club music lately, the guys are going clubbing in the next chapter. Just so you know ;)


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again everyone! I actually meant to post this Friday but that obviously didn't happen XD. This part of the story is actually going to be in two parts. The chapter just got way too long. But don't worry! Chapter 6 is already in progress so hopefully by tomorrow I'll be up. Also I have a playlist for this chapter for those who are interested ^_^. I'll post it at the end of my A/N here. I've been getting a lot of writing done now that I'm actually pushing myself to do it. It's nice :). For those that want to, I have an RP blog as well as a personal blog on tumblr that you can follow and ask questions on.  
> RP: askrenjiandichigo  
> Personal: mi-cuchara-es-demasiado-grande  
> Also I'm going to start tracking the tag fic: the amazing race. All fic updates will be posted there. Either from my personal blog or my RP blog. I haven't decided yet because I know people in real life that follow my tumblr XD. Also a note, this fic is entirely unbeta'ed so anyone that would like to be my beta PLEASE let me know. Anyways on to the story!
> 
> 1\. Bulletproof- La Roux (Tiborg remix)  
> 2\. Dangerous- Kardinal Offishall ft Akon  
> 3\. All of Me- John Legend (Tiesto's Birthday Treatment Remix)  
> 4\. Wild Wild Love- Pitbull ft G.R.L.  
> 5\. Summer- Calvin Harris  
> 6\. Good TIme - Owl City ft Carly Ray Jepsen (Fred Falke Remix)  
> 7\. Stay the Night- Zedd ft Hayley Williams of Paramore  
> 8\. Timber- Pitbull ft Ke$ha  
> 9\. Feelin' Myself- Will. I. Am ft Miley Cyrus, French Montana, and Wiz Khalifa

Ichigo woke up the next morning to the sun shining in his eyes through his bedroom window. He groaned and tried to bury his face in his pillow to block it out, but apparently the birds had other ideas. They wouldn't stop their incessant tweeting. So, very unwillingly, Ichigo rolled over and sat up on the side of his bed trying to remember what happened the night before. Oh yeah, Renji came over for dinner. So how did he end up in his bedroom?

 

_'Oh shit...'_

 

He looked over at the other side of the bed. It looked unused. That eased his mind a bit. As he stood, he noticed there was no pain in his lower back. Another good sign. Ichigo reached over to the nightstand beside his bed for his phone and saw he had three missed messages and a missed phone call. He swiped his thumb over the screen and checked the phone call, that was from his sister, first. He tapped the messages icon to view his text's. Two from Renji and one from his boss, telling him he could take the day off today and tomorrow. ' _Sweet. Maybe Renji and I can do something tonight as well.'_ He opened the messages from Renji. One was from the night before and one was sent about fifteen minutes before he woke up.

 

_11:47PM_

_Renji: You totally fell asleep on me. Literally lol. But its ok. You look cute when you sleep anyways ;) I carried you to bed. I hope thats ok. We should definitely do it again though. I had a lot of fun :)_

_9:57AM_

_Renji: Hey you doing anything tonight? I got another race tonight so it would be awesome if you could come. Maybe do something after?_

 

The butterflies in Ichigo's stomach kicked themselves back into high gear. He'd fallen asleep on Renji and then was carried to bed. How embarrassing. Wait. Was Renji asking him out on a date? He should probably ask. But should he ask? If Renji didn't like him like that, it could make things awkward. He didn't just like Renji for his looks, but that was definitely a plus. He actually liked hanging out with the tattooed redhead. He was interesting. Ichigo was lost in his head when his phone buzzed again.

 

_Renji: It doesn't have to be a date or anything. You don't have to if you don't want to. Just thought it might be fun._

 

Ichigo was glad he was alone is room so that there was no one to witness how red his face got at the little green bubble next to Renji's name. Okay, so definitely a date. Yeah. No problem. He sent a quick reply back, not wanting Renji to think he was avoiding him to get out of spending time with him and to avoid chickening out on what he was going to say.

 

_Ichigo: No it's ok. I just now woke up. I'd love to go on a date with you after the race. And sorry I passed out on you last night. Beer kinda makes me sleepy if I only have a few. Just let me know when and where the race and I can meet you there since I don't have work today or tomorrow._

 

The orangette hit send quickly before he could change his mind and anxiously waited for a reply. A few moments later, his phone buzzed again. Renji must have been waiting by his phone for a reply which made Ichigo blush even more.

 

_Renji: Ok awesome. I was actually thinking about picking you up if thats ok. How does 8 sound? We can grab something to eat beforehand._

 

Okay definitely a date. Definitely okay with that. Ichigo sent his reply before deciding to hop in the shower and get ready for the day, hardly able to contain his excitement or keep a smile off his face.

* * *

  
Renji's leg was shaking as he anxiously waited for a reply from his tattoo artist. Yes, he had just asked him on a date. An actual official date. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His phone buzzed, and he snatched it up quickly to view the reply.

 

_Ichigo: Sounds like a good date to me. I'll see you at 8 ;)_

 

Renji could have done a back flip with how excited that text made him. If he knew how to do a back flip that is. So he opted to simply fist pump and grin like a kid at Christmas. He already knew exactly where he wanted to take Ichigo that night: one of his favorite restaurants which just happened to be owned by his mom's "friend" Coyote Starrk. The man was a lazy bastard, but he made his mom happy and he could cook, so the man was okay in Renji's book, even if he did have an annoying kid.

 

The redhead finally rolled out of bed so he could change into his work clothes to work on his car before that night. The dirty white under shirt and torn, oil-stained jeans definitely gave him a rugged look, but he didn't really care what he looked like when he worked on his car. No one was usually around anyways, and they were the only clothes he could get dirty without worrying about having to wear them elsewhere. He slipped on his old biker boots and grabbed his keys and wallet, before heading out the door.

 

Renji got into his car and started it, reveling in the purr of the engine for a bit, before pulling out of his space in front of his apartment complex and headed towards the garage. Traffic was almost nonexistent, so he made it in record time.

 

After his father was murdered, the garage had been transferred to his mother, who had given it to him on his twenty-first birthday. The garage was his baby, even more so than his car. It was the most significant thing he had left of his father.

 

His father's best friend, Shunsui Kyoraku, still managed the shop and took care of the day-to-day work, saying Renji was still young and needed to enjoy life while he still could. Once he decided to settle down, he could take a more active role in the running of the shop. For now, though, Renji only came in if a mechanic was needed or if he wanted to work on his car, which was almost every day.

 

Renji pulled into his usual spot as his manager rolled out from beneath a 2009 Mitsubishi Gallant. He wiped his hand on an oil-stained cloth and smiled at the car pulling into the shop. "Hey kiddo. Long time no see."

 

Renji stepped out of the car and grinned at the older man before being pulled in to a hug. The man was like a father to him now, giving advice and reprimanding him when needed.

 

"Hey, Kyoraku. Yeah, I know it's been a while. Just need to replace some parts and clean up a bit. How's everything here?"

 

Kyoraku was seriously one of the best things to ever happen to him. A friend when asked, a father when required, and had taken to running the garage until Renji was ready as well as teaching him how to run the business so that he could be ready when the time came.

 

Kyoraku simply shrugged, "Same as always, I suppose. How's your mom doing?" Kyoraku had been there for him and his mom after his father died. He had taken care of just about everything for the funeral as his mom had been too distraught and Renji had been just a teenager. He was a part of the family now. Renji smiled at the older man, who had his long, wavy brown hair up in a bun instead of its usual low ponytail as to keep it from dragging on the floor while he was under the car he had been working on. "She's good. Same as usual. She keeps nagging me about finding a nice guy to settle down with though." He had to suppress a blush as he thought about his date with Ichigo that night.

 

Kyoraku smiled warmly and chuckled at his unofficially adopted son, "Well of course she is. That woman wants grandchildren worse than anyone I know. Speaking of which, are you seeing anyone new? I know you took it pretty hard after Bazz left." Bazz had been Renji's high school boyfriend and his first love. Half way through the first semester senior year, he had gone over to the boy's house and had caught Bazz in bed with his best friend. To say the least, that did not end well. After lots of yelling, Renji stormed out on Bazz trying to say it didn't mean anything and never looked back. The redhead hadn't dated since and that was seven years ago. He'd had a few flings and one night stands since then, but nothing serious.

 

 

Renji rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, yeah, I guess. Kinda'. I don't know. I have a date tonight with a guy from Kisuke's, but its just the first date. I really like him, though." The control on Renji's blush was slipping as a light dusting of pink appeared on the redheads nose and cheeks.

 

Kyoraku's smile brightened as he clapped Renji on the back, "Well good for you, son. I hope it goes well. Where are you planning on taking him?" The man knew Sarah would want all the details, and that Renji would be too embarrassed to give her any.

 

"Well, uh... I was planning on taking him to Starrk's for dinner and then probably Seireitei after that." Renji failed to mention his race, as it wasn't exactly legal. He was sure the older man knew already, he just didn't want to take any chances of Kyoraku getting in trouble for lying to the police if Renji would ever get in trouble. He knew full well that the man would lie for him, so he kept his mouth shut so that if something like that ever happened, Kyoraku could honestly say Renji had never said anything to him.

 

Kyoraku smiled as he sat on one of the rolling stools next to a workbench, "Sounds like a good first date to me kiddo. Got any plans for if the date goes well?"

 

Renji leaned against the hood of his car facing the brunette and folded his arms across his muscled chest, "Not really. I'm just kind of seeing how it goes at the moment. We've hung out before and we get along well, but this is the first official date. Last night I went over to his place for dinner and some video games and he ended up passing out on me." The redhead smiled slightly at the memory of the peaceful look on the tattoo artist's face as he slept on his shoulder.

 

Kyoraku chuckled at the far off look in Renji's eyes. He could tell the red-head was thinking about the new boy in his life.

 

"Well, you seem quite taken with this boy. I hope everything goes well for you two. I know it would make your mother happy. And you know that Juushiro and I are always available if you want some advice. Lord knows he wants grandkids just about as much as your mother does," Kyoraku chuckled. Juushiro Ukitake was Kyoraku's husband and Renji's other surrogate father. The white-haired man doted on Renji when he was younger almost as much as his mother did. The pair were family, and they treated Renji and his mom the same.

 

Renji smiled up at the other man, "Yeah, I really like him. And I know you and Uncle Juu are there if I need anything. Though I'm not sure about the whole kids thing though. A bit too early to be thinking about that, don't you think? We haven't even been on a real date yet," Renji laughed though it was a nervous laugh. His anticipation about the coming evening with Ichigo had his stomach doing somersaults. Kyoraku shoved himself off the rolling stool to sit beside Renji on the hood of his car and patted him on the back.

 

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Ren. And if not, you always have me and Ju to vent to." The brunette smiled at the younger man.

 

Renji really had gotten his act together and improved himself over the years. Hopefully this boy Ichigo wouldn't pull him back into the dark world he'd been in before his father's passing. And judging bu the dreamy smile on Renji's face, he was farther from that place than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

  
Ichigo couldn't stop pacing in his living room. He kept looking at his phone every thirty seconds to check the time. It was only about eight minutes until Renji was supposed to come pick him up, and he was getting more and more nervous by the minute. This was his first real official date with the redhead. Well his first real official date _period_ , and he really didn't want to screw it up.

 

After the thousandth time checking his phone, there was a knock at the door and Ichigo jumped slightly. Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, he slowly walked over to the door, trying not to appear too eager. He checked his hair in the mirror beside the door before opening it.

 

The orangette flushed bright red at the sight of man in front of him. Renji looked like sex on legs. He was wearing a dark blue button-up dress shirt that clung close to his muscled chest with a loose hanging skinny black tie around his neck. His black leather belt was holding up a pair of nice black jeans and on his feet a pair of black leather dress shoes. He was also wearing a black leather biker jacket.

 

The jacket is what did Ichigo in. He _loved_ biker jackets. They looked so bad ass. He also noticed that the flaming red ponytail that Renji usually wore was now in a low hanging braid that reached his mid-back.

 

Renji thought Ichigo looked just as amazing. He was in a white button-up shirt underneath a black pinstripe vest and black dress pants. His bright orange hair stuck up in all directions like he'd just rolled out of bed. If Renji could have pinned the younger man to the wall and taken him right then and there, he totally would have, but now wasn't the time. He had plans for tonight. Plus he thought he might have a better chance of getting physical with the tattoo artist if he acted like a gentleman first before turning into an animal.

 

"Uh... h-hi," Ichigo stuttered. He was so cute when he was flustered.

 

Renji flashed him a shit-eating grin, "Hey yourself. You ready to go?"

 

Ichigo shook himself mentally so he could focus on the ability to speak instead of undressing the redhead with his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Let me grab my shoes real quick. You can come in if you want." Ichigo stepped aside and let the redhead in. Renji headed to the couch to wait as Ichigo went to his bedroom to grab his shoes. Once he was there, he took a few more deep breaths to calm himself. _'Okay it's a date. Nothing's probably gonna happen tonight so just relax.'_ He took a few more deep breaths for good measure before heading to his closet for his Converse.

 

Renji was lounging on the couch with his feet on the coffee table when Ichigo came back out. The orangette scowled at the offending appendages on his coffee table before knocking them off with his foot, "Okay I'm ready now. And feet off the table please. Shit's expensive."

 

Renji smiled apologetically at Ichigo, "Sorry about that. I'll remember next time, okay?" Ichigo's scowl softened a bit at Renji's apologetic tone.

 

"Alright. Let's go, then. I'm starving."

 

Renji smiled happily and they walked out of the apartment, Renji holding the door open for Ichigo, "After you, my dear."

 

Ichigo scowled slightly at the gesture. He wasn't some girl that needed to be taken care of, but he let it slide knowing Renji was just trying to be nice. He locked the door before heading out to Renji's car.

 

Renji had detailed the thing from top to bottom, giving it a new coat of wax and vacuuming it out thoroughly before making sure all the parts in his engine were clean and all the fluids were topped off or changed out. He'd gotten a lot of teasing from Kyoraku about it, but it was worth it. He was trying to make a good impression, and a messy car wasn't going to help. Plus he had a race tonight, so everything had to be pristine.

 

Renji jogged to the passenger door to open it for Ichigo when the irritated orangette shoved his hand against the door, effectively stopping the redhead from opening it. Ichigo knew his pride was getting the better of him, but he didn't care. It was pissing him off that Renji thought he had to treat him special just because they were on a date.

 

Renji looked up slightly confused, "Something wrong Ichi?"

 

Ichigo's signature scowl deepened slightly, "Yeah, kinda'. I'm not some girl you have to take care of, Renji. I can open my own damn doors, got it?"

 

Renji took his hand off the door and rubbed it against the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face, "Uh, sorry, Ichi. I know you can take care of yourself. I just haven't been on a date in a while, so I'm a little rusty."

 

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh and smiled softly at the racer. "It's okay Renji. Just chill on the gentleman stuff okay?"

 

The redhead smiled and nodded before heading over to the driver's side, and they both got in.

* * *

  
The drive to the restaurant was fairly quiet, the pair making small talk upon occasion. About fifteen minutes later, Renji pulled in to the parking lot of a fairly nice building, a neon sign reading ' _Hueco Mundo_ ' adorned the front.

 

Ichigo had never been inside, but he'd passed the building many times on his way to his dad's house from his apartment. They both stepped out of the car, Renji locking it before heading inside, Ichigo in front, who held the door open for Renji this time, a teasing smirk on his face. Renji chuckled and walked inside, Ichigo behind him.

 

The hostess looked up as they walked in. She seemed nice enough. She wore the uniform of a white button-up shirt and a knee-length pencil skirt, and what looked like black nursing shoes, her black hair in a braid and glasses. Her name tag indicated that her name was Lisa.

 

"Hello, welcome to Hueco Mundo. Table for two?" she asked politely.

 

Renji smiled at her, "Yeah, two tonight. Hey, is Starrk in?" The hostess gave him a questioning look as she answered, "Yes sir, the owner is here tonight. May I ask why you ask?"

 

Renji nodded, "Yeah, he's my mom's special friend, if you know what I mean. Let him know I'm here will you? THe name's Renji"

 

The hostess nodded and grabbed some menus before leading them to a booth on the far wall near the center of the row of booths. the restaurant was moderately crowded but not overly so so that it was too loud for a quiet conversation. Lisa gave them their menus and left, leaving the pair to themselves before their waiter came to take their order.

 

Ichigo looked up from his menu at his date. "So you know the owner of this place?"

 

Renji looked up from his own menu and nodded. "Yeah. He's my mom's not-boyfriend. He's a pretty cool guy, and he makes her happy, so he's good in my book."

 

Ichigo nodded and went back to his menu, thinking about his own crazy single parent. As far as he knew, his dad wasn't dating anyone. Though he knew how much his dad had loved his mom so it wasn't that surprising. The man even had a rather large poster of his mother's face hanging on the wall in the living room. Yeah, his dad was crazy.

 

A few minutes later, a sleepy looking older man approached them. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," the older man smiled at Renji. Renji glanced up and smiled in recognition of the man in front of him.

 

"Hey, Starrk. Been keeping busy, I see." Starrk nodded, pulling the rubber band that held his wavy brown hair out of his face out, letting it fall as he shook it out.

 

"Yeah, busy is an understatement. Just hired a bunch of newbies fresh out of culinary school, and it's like teaching sign language to a blind person, I swear." Starrk shook his head in frustration before looking over at Ichigo, "And who's this young man, Renji? Your date?"

 

Ichigo blushed at the comment but held out his hand anyways. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you, Mr. Starrk."

 

Starrk chuckled and shook the offered hand. "Please just call me Starrk. Every one else does. Well, except for Renji's mom. But she and I have a different relationship."

 

Renji just shook his head and looked back over at Ichigo, "Ichi, this is mom's "friend" that I was telling you about, Coyote Starrk."

 

Understanding crossed the artist's face as he looked back at Starrk, "Oh, I see. Well, I haven't heard anything bad about you yet so it's still nice to meet you." Starrk laughed at the comment.

 

"Yeah I'd hope so." After the older man had calmed down a bit, he straightened up as he started putting his hair back up, "Well boys, I gotta get going. Hope you two enjoy yourselves and if you need anything, just holler." The pair nodded, and Starrk left them to enjoy their meal.

* * *

  
Dinner went well. The food was ordered and delivered quickly and the pair made small talk between bites. The food itself was delicious, no doubt made by Starrk himself. Or at least overseen by the man, knowing the two would make good guinea pigs for his new chefs. It tasted good enough at any rate.

 

Renji paid the bill, refusing to let Ichigo pay for his half, saying he'd been the one to ask Ichigo out, "You can get it next time, okay?" he added with a wink, making Ichigo smile widely and chuckle at the redhead's antics.

 

After the bill was paid, the duo walked back out to Renji's car and headed to the location of that night's race. Renji was blasting his classic rock music, saying he used it to get pumped up before a race. Ichigo didn't mind at all. He rather liked classic rock. Before long, they were both singing along to the lyrics and laughing at each other's awful singing. By the time they arrived in the area of the warehouse district where the race was being held, they had both agreed that they would never be famous singers.

 

Renji's friends were all there already, except for Shinji, who Rukia said always took forever getting ready for anything. The group chatted for a bit while they waited for Renji's turn, Shinji showing up about ten minutes after Renji and Ichigo arrived. Of course the whole group teased him about his tardiness.

 

"You're all just jealous because you can't look this good," the blond huffed, flipping his hair over his shoulder much to the groups amusement. Ichigo noticed that Renji had subtly wrapped his arm around the orangette's waist and honestly, he didn't mind. He didn't feel that the contact was possessive, more affectionate without overdoing it. Before long, it was Renji's turn. Ichigo gave the redhead a peck on the cheek for good luck before he ran off to his car to get in position for his race.

 

 

The group stood with the rest of the crowd as Renji pulled his car up to the start line. "So Ichigo," Shinji said slyly as he slid next to Ichigo, Shuuhei on his other side, the quiet man just as curious at the blond was about the new member of the group that had seemed to capture their friend's attention, "You and the pineapple dating or what?"

 

Ichigo blushed at the question and avoided Shinji's knowing gaze. "Well... um... not exactly. I mean this is our first official date. He took me to Hueco Mundo before we came here, and he said he had something planned for after the race too," Ichigo said quietly, picking at the hem of his vest and doing his best to not look at Shinji.

 

The blond laughed and smacked Ichigo on the back, "Well, it looks like you guys are having a good time together. Plus you make a super hot couple," he winked at Ichigo, making the orangette blush.

 

"Uh thanks. I think..."

 

Renji's race ended much like the previous race that Ichigo had attended, with the group cheering loudly and tackling the redhead as he exited his car, a Cheshire grin plastered to his face.

* * *

  
After about an hour or so of conversing with Renji's friends, the pair departed, waving their goodbyes. They got back into Renji's car and headed back downtown, the music turned to more of an upbeat tune that made Ichigo want to dance.

 

Once they got on the main road, Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and held it as he drove, the tattoo artist blushing at the gesture, but didn't say anything as they drove.

 

About twenty minutes later, they pulled in to a parking lot beside a building labeled _Seireitei_. Ichigo looked over at Renji with a questioning look, the redhead simply grinning, and motioning for him to follow as he got out of the car and headed towards the door of the establishment. Ichigo shrugged and got out of the car, following Renji into the building.

 

The bass vibrated right down to his bones as he walked through the door, a remix of La Roux's _Bulletproof_ blasting out of the speakers beside the DJ's table. Colored lights flashed over a half circle bar area and a black marble dance floor. Around the edges of the dance floor, a few steps above it, were low lighted tables and booths that were already crowded with people. Renji grinned down at Ichigo, who was still drinking in the whole scene. He'd never been to a club before.

 

He was brought back to the present when he felt a tug on his arm, looking back at Renji who nodded in the direction of the bar asking if Ichigo wanted a drink. Ichigo nodded and the pair headed over to the bar area, where a muscular man with short, silver hair in a tight black t-shirt was mixing drinks. The two men sat down on the black bar stools and waited for the bartender to come to them.

 

"What can I get you guys tonight?" the man asked, leaning against the counter of the bar in front of them.

 

Ichigo thought for a minute, "Do you know how to make a Vegas Bomb?" The bartender nodded and proceeded to get the necessary ingredients, mixing them together perfectly before setting the pinkish-orange drink in front of him.

 

Looking over at Renji, he asked, "Anything for you?"

 

"Just a beer thanks." The redhead glanced over at his date with a slightly surprised look on his face, "Didn't know you liked the hard stuff, Ichi." Ichigo simply grinned and downed his triple shot in one go, slamming the glass down on the black marble counter top that matched the dance floor.

 

"Go big or go home," he said with a wink and ordered another.

 

The two continued to sit at the bar for a while, drinking and talking to each other and upon occasion the bartender, whose name was Kensei. Renji switched from drinking beer to something a little stronger, a vodka cranberry.

 

Both were pleasantly buzzed, when Ichigo's ears perked up at the song that had just come on. _Feelin' Myself_ by Will. I. AM, ft. Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa, and French Montana. Hey, don't judge. It's a great song to dance to. Ichigo grinned excitedly and pulled Renji with him as the two stumbled on to the dance floor, Ichigo immediately letting the music flow right to his core and letting his body move accordingly. Renji couldn't stop staring at the swaying hips. It was like the orangette was trying to seduce him with only one body part. And it was working.

 

 

The buzz of alcohol flowing through his system gave the redhead the courage to take hold of Ichigo's hips, pulling the orangette's back flush against his chest and starting to move with him in perfect sync. Ichigo wrapped his arms backwards around Renji's neck as they started grinding against each other. The two really got into it when the next song played. _Drink to That All Night_ by Jerrod Niemann ft. Pitbull.

 

Ichigo broke away from Renji once the song started and the street racer could only watch as his date moved to the music. He'd obviously danced to the song more than once, because his moves were perfect, swaying his hips just the right way. The heat that had already pooled in Renji's stomach was growing. About half way through the song, Ichigo pressed himself back into Renji, the redhead gripping his hips as they continued their erotic dance with more enthusiasm.

 

Renji slid his hands up Ichigo's toned stomach pushing his shirt up a bit and feeling the smooth, heated skin underneath. Ichigo was getting hard, feeling Renji's hands all over his overly-stimulated body. He knew Renji was just as aroused as he was, since he could feel the erection pressing against his backside as well.

 

The hands on his stomach slid further up, letting his shirt drop back into place as they headed towards his chest, stopping to tease the nipples that were hidden under the offending clothing. Ichigo dropped his head back against the redheads shoulder, gazing into the lust-filled eyes of his dance partner before his lips were captured by hot, soft ones.

 

The kiss was passionate and full of want and lust. Soon enough, their tongues were intertwined in an erotic dance of their own, their owners groaning into the kiss.

 

All too soon, the song ended, another catchy song starting up, but neither man noticed. All they could think of was that they needed to get home. _Now_.

 

Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him towards the door and out into the parking lot. After finding the redheads car, he felt himself being pushed, front first, roughly against the door, a hard, hot body pinning him in place. Renji's mouth started its attack on Ichigo's neck, causing him to tilt his head further to allow easier access. Ichigo groaned, extremely sensitive right on the pulse point Renji was sucking at. Renji ground his clothed erection into the perfect ass in front of him. Kissing up the smooth skin of Ichigo's neck, he gently nipped at the ear before growling into it, "Your place or mine?"

 

Ichigo could smell the alcohol on Renji's breath, and he could feel the hot puff of air on his sensitive, dampened skin. It made him shiver, groaning a little at Renji's forceful tone. It was so possessive and dominant that Ichigo could feel his pants get even tighter, so much so that it was getting really uncomfortable.

 

 

"Which ever one is closer," he whispered in reply as he pressed his ass back into the hips behind him. Renji gave Ichigo's neck a hard bite, making the orangette cry out softly before shoving off the car and rushing to the drivers side and quickly getting in, starting the car as Ichigo gathered himself before getting in as well and sped off the second the door was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me XD The good part's coming soon I promise lol. All thoughts and comments will be appreciated. I've actually been getting a lot of story ideas that come from music that I listen to, though not all of it RenIchi. Like I can totally see Grimmjow and Ichigo dancing to the last song XD. So we'll see where that goes. Anyways, all comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry that this update took so long to get up. I was actually planning on posting it like a day or two after the last chapter was posted. But obviously that didn't happen lol. All I have to say is that life's a bitch. But that's besides the point. UPDATE IS HERE! And as promised, the smut has arrived ;). I'm not really confident in this chapter though, so any comments or suggestions you may have would be greatly appreciated :). Also it's totally awesome that I got like 50 new followers on my RP blog. Didn't know you all liked this pairing so much XD. I do plan on broadening my horizons a bit with some new one-shots in SNK and maybe some Grimmichi as well. So many possibilities lol. Anyways, enough talk. On with the story!

The drive to Renji's apartment probably would have gotten the redhead arrested if there had been any cops around. He'd run three red lights and was at least ten miles over the speed limit the entire way there. He got a few middle fingers from drivers that got cut off as well. But neither of them really cared. Their goal was to get to the apartment as soon as humanly possible.

 

Renji quickly pulled into his spot in the parking lot and threw it into park, getting out quickly and running over to the passenger side before Ichigo. Renji eagerly yanked his soon to be lover out of the car, kicking the door shut and locking it with his key remote.

 

They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the elevator, only pausing when they reached Renji's floor. The street racer fumbled with his keys, trying to get the right one in the lock all while being extremely distracted by the mouth at his neck and the hand palming his groin and the the dirty words being whispered in his ear.

 

He finally got the door open and the pair stumbled into the apartment, Ichigo being slammed against the door as soon as it was shut. Renji was groping Ichigo's perfect ass, and the orangette had his hands at the hair tie holding Renji's braid together. Once he had it out, his fingers were immediately in the long silky tresses. The red hair fell like a curtain around the tattooed face as he pulled Ichigo up by his ass, pinning him to the door with his body, long legs automatically wrapping themselves around a slim waist. 

 

The duo continued to attack each other's faces, and dry hump against the door until they both felt as if they were going to spontaneously combust. Renji pulled away slightly so they could catch their breaths while Ichigo proceed to divest him of his clothing.

 

There were too many damn buttons, and Ichigo resorted to yanking the front of Renji's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Flinging the red-heads top somewhere he started working on the annoying belt that held up Renji's pants. In the moment, he cursed the inventor of the belt and all his descendants for keeping from his prize.

 

Renji chuckled slightly at the orangette's frustration, but eventually the accessory was tossed in the same general direction of the shirt. Feeling severely under-dressed, Renji decided to even the score and yanked off Ichigo's shirt as well before the artist had a chance to get his pants off. Both being topless, Renji decided to move their adventure to a more comfortable location. 

 

Picking Ichigo up by the ass, the other automatically wrapping his mile long legs around Renji's waist, the redhead carried him to his bedroom, kicking the door open while battling with Ichigo's tongue. The orangette was unceremoniously dumped on the king-sized bed while his lover worked to remove his pants at the foot of the bed before removing his own as well.

 

Both now in their boxer briefs, Renji crawled toward his fire-haired lover like a wild animal would stalk his prey. The way Renji was looking at him had Ichigo's skin heat up all over, making Renji's touch tingle more than ever. Renji grabbed Ichigo's leg behind the knee, pushing it back so he could kiss, lick, and bite his inner thigh, leaving love bites all over. Ichigo bit his lip to stifle his moans. When Renji stopped suddenly, Ichigo looked down, ready to protest.

 

"Don't hold back, babe," Renji said with lust filled eyes, pupils dilating. "I want to hear all the sexy sounds you make," he said slowly, looking Ichigo in the eyes as he gently bit the clothed juncture between his inner thigh and his swollen groin, making him groan loudly, the eye contact sending shivers down his spine.

 

Renji's grin got even wider as he slid his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, sliding them around teasingly before gripping tighter and pulling them all the way down Ichigo's long legs.Ichigo's erection sprang free, and his breath hitched as the cool air reached his overly sensitive cock as the underwear were tossed carelessly on the floor.

 

Renji stood on his knees, taking in every dip and curve of Ichigo's body. It was beautiful. Perfect skin stretched over lean muscles, erection laying proudly against his stomach, legs spread enough to catch a glimpse of the hole he would soon be buried in. Renji licked his lips. Ichigo looked good enough to eat.

 

Pulling off his own black boxer briefs, he settled himself between Ichigo's legs, licking in one long, slow stroke from the base of Ichigo's erection to the tip, making Ichigo groan loudly again and thrust his hips toward the wet heat of Renji's mouth.

 

The redhead pinned the needy hips down to the mattress, making Ichigo whine miserably. Renji moved down slowly, breath ghosting over his erection. After a moment of letting the tension build, he moved forward, holding Ichigo's pulsing erection in a tight grip as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked gently a few times before running his tongue under the ridge of the head making Ichigo almost scream.

 

Ichigo gripped the sheets tight, squirming and hissing through his teeth as Renji took more of him into his mouth. His eyes popped open when Renji went down even further, causing his back to arch, a little choked noise coming from his throat as Renji's nose tickled the coarse orange hair on his lower abdomen.

 

The heat of his erection and thundering heartbeat resonating through his whole body deadened Ichigo to the world enough that he didn't even notice Renji holding him tightly around the base of his cock and his perineum, keeping him from cumming too quickly. Renji swallowed around the tip of Ichigo's cock a few times, causing the orangette to spasm and shake all over, vision going white for a few moments. He arched off the bed, hands clenching the sheets so tight that he was losing circulation as he gasped Renji's name, loud enough that the neighbors _definitely_ heard.

 

When he came down from his false orgasm, Ichigo couldn't help but whine at his still straining erection. He panted, sweating and sticking to the sheets as Renji crawled up his shaking body, licking and nibbling as he went making Ichigo whine and groan some more. All the little noises he made only turned the redhead on more. Renji bit down harshly on Ichigo's neck, making his lover cry out and the pleasurably painful feeling.

 

Renji took the time he spent licking the bite mark he left behind to open the drawer in his night stand and fumble blindly for his bottle of lube.

 

Once the elusive bottle was found, Reji dropped it next to the pillow Ichigo's head was laying on. Renji flipped Ichigo and his limp, shaking body over on to his stomach. pulling his hips to him on his knees. Ichigo moaned again when Renji pushed his head down onto the pillow, running his hands down his back and up to his ass, taking a few minutes to squeeze him appreciatively.

 

Renji gave a low moan as he saw the pink pucker between his hands. Ichigo barely had the sense to blush, feeling the gaze on him before he heard the cap of the lube pop open. A slick finger was dragged from his tailbone and around his entrance erotically, teasing him before moving inside him.

 

It was a strange feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. Ichigo's breath hitched as the second finger worked it's way in, the stinging sensation not something he was use to, but it was manageable. He groaned a bit as the third finger slid in next to the first two and Renji paused.

 

"Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" Renji paused, withdrawing about half an inch to massage Ichigo's rim with his other hand, helping him to relax a little. Ichigo pushed himself up on his hands and turned to look at his lover to see real concern in eyes.

 

A slight nod of his orange head confirmed that he was okay. "Yeah I'm 'kay. Just kinda new at this. Not... Not so fast," he said, blushing.

 

Renji's eyes widened at the statement, "Wait. You mean you're a virgin? I... I didn't know, I'm..." He seemed almost apologetic, as if he were considering withdrawing, but Ichigo blushed and nodded in the affirmative again.

 

Renji smiled slightly and leaned over Ichigo's back, kissing up his spine until he got to his ear before whispering, "Good. I like the idea of being your first... I'd be kinda' jealous if someone else got you before I did." He slid his third finger in slowly as he was speaking, making Ichigo shiver. Renji gave Ichigo a moment to adjust before slowly pulling his slick fingers out and pushing them back in just as slowly. When he felt Ichigo had had enough time to adjust to the intrusion, he quickened the pace a bit.

 

Eventually Ichigo began thrusting back into Renji's fingers, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. Renji smirked and crooked his fingers while deep inside Ichigo, searching for that special spot that would make him see stars.

 

Renji barely brushed the bundle of nerves inside, and Ichigo gasped, copious amounts of pre-come dripping from his straining erection by this point. Renji paused as Ichigo whipped his head around to gaze at the grinning red-head, pupils blown fully with lust and sweat dripping down from his temples, plastering the lower strands of his. 

 

Renji did it again, _hard_ , and Ichigo screamed. His shoulders buckled, and Ichigo flopped down onto his face. Renji paused when his face his the pillow and Ichigo turned his head back to glare at the redhead. Renji's pupils were blown wide with lust, and he was sweating all over, plastering his long hair to his chest. His tattoos were glistening from the pinpricks of moisture all over, giving them a stark contrast against his chest. Ichigo's eyes flicked down to his groin, cheeks heating when he saw just how hard Renji had become.

 

"What the fuck was that and why the hell did you stop?" Ichigo demanded. Renji chuckled, pinning him back down by the back of the neck with that forceful attitude that Ichigo just loved, brushing the tips of his fingers against Ichigo's prostate again, making the orangette cry out again and arch his back beautifully.

 

"That, my lovely Ichigo, was your prostate. And now that I've found it, I can guarantee you'll feel like jell-o in the morning." Ichigo moaned as Renji continued to fuck him with his fingers, shivering in anticipation at the promise in Renji's voice. 

 

Deeming the orange haired god sufficiently stretched, Renji pulled his fingers out making Ichigo whine at the loss and wiped his fingers on the side of the bed sheet seeing as he would probably have to wash the sheets in the morning anyways.

 

Renji grinned and kissed across Ichigo's shoulder blades before nibbling his ear lobe making the tattoo artist whine and thrust forward. The redhead would have to save that little hot spot in his memory for later.

 

"Lay on your side," He growled into Ichigo's ear, making him shiver at the forceful tone. Ichigo did as he was told, laying on his side as Renji lay behind him. He liked this position. Slightly kinky, but not totally impersonal.

 

Renji popped the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount on his rather large erection. He tossed the bottle to the side and spread the liquid over himself and groaned at the attention he was finally receiving. Once spread evenly, Renji took Ichigo's leg and hitched it up in to the crook of his elbow, giving him easier access to the well prepared hole as he pressed the tip to it.

 

"Last chance to back out, Ichi. Because once I start I don't think I can stop." Renji warned.

 

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at his lover,"If you stop now, I WILL rip your dick off," he growled. No more words were needed as Renji kissed Ichigo's neck while he sunk into Ichigo's tight heat.

 

He went slowly, as his dick was definitely larger than the three fingers he had used to prepare the tattoo artist. Since it was his first time, Renji wasn't surprised when Ichigo tensed at the intrusion, tightening his muscles around him. Renji struggled not to snap his hips and pound Ichigo into the mattress.

 

Once he was finally seated inside the orangette, he paused, panting. Ichigo breathed deeply, arms reaching backwards and clinging to Renji as he struggled to work through the pain and relax around him. Renji held Ichigo around his middle, Struggling to mentally force down his arousal, not wanting to orgasm when they were just getting started. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could; all night if possible.

 

After a few moments, Renji could feel Ichigo start to relax around him. A sweaty orange head leaned back onto his shoulder.

 

"Okay, you can move now," Ichigo gasped quietly. Renji gave an experimental thrust, gauging Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo jolted and his breath caught, hissing in pain. Renji slowed down, not withdrawing much more than an inch with each slow thrust. It still hurt, but it was getting better.

 

Soon the sharp pain turned to a dull ache, and then shortly after, the pleasure began to drown out the pain. Renji kept his thrusts shallow and slow, as if he was still afraid he was hurting Ichigo. But Ichigo told him otherwise.

 

"Faster Renji. Please,' Ichigo breathed. Renji obliged and picked up his pace, pulling out further and thrusting in faster and deeper. After a few minutes of the faster pace, Renji eased into a more brutal pace that Ichigo moaning his name like it was the only word in his vocabulary.

 

Renji hitched Ichigo's leg up higher so that his thigh was almost vertical, his knee bent over the crook of Renji's arm. The new angle had the head of Renji's cock slamming into Ichigo's prostate dead on. Ichigo screamed out in ecstasy each time the bundle of nerves was hit, and after the fifth hit to the nerves, his body arched dramatically and he came, hard. Renji could barely move as Ichigo's passage constricted around him. The tight grip on his cock had him tumbling over the edge, and he was spilling himself inside Ichigo.

 

Renji kept his eyes from closing, though his vision was blurry from the intensity of his orgasm, so he could see Ichigo's incredibly sexy orgasm face, so fee and innocent, so wracked with pleasure that Renji could hardly take watching him moan and spasm from the intense orgasm.

 

Energy completely gone, the pair flopped onto the sweaty sheets, Renji still inside Ichigo, panting trying to catch their breaths and coming down from their high.

 

Ichigo was the first to break the silence. "Wow. So that's what I've been missing all this time."

 

The redhead chucked and kissed Ichigo's neck, "Glad you liked it."

 

Ichigo turned to his new lover, "Liked it? If I wasn't so fucking exhausted, I'd say let's go again."

 

The redhead let out a bark of laughter before he pulled his now limp member out, his semen slowly starting to leak out of the abused hole and down Ichigo's leg.

 

The orangette cringed at the feeling and rolled over to face Renji, "Yeah, I'm gonna need to take a shower."

 

Renji smiled and nodded in understanding, pointing to the door to the left of the bed. "Want some help getting there?"

 

 

"Why would I need help? That's stupi-" Ichigo said as he stood and nearly fell to the floor from how boneless his legs were. He looked back at Renji, who just lay there, giving him a knowing grin.

 

Ichigo sighed, climbing back into the bed to give Renji one last searing kiss before getting up, grabbing his underwear before heading to the bathroom, staggering a bit.

 

Renji sat up as his eyes followed the perfect ass that was headed to his bathroom. "I'll bring you a towel in a sec. I'm gonna clean up in here a bit."

 

Ichigo simply grunted in acknowledgement before closing the door. A moment later, the shower could be heard running and Renji decided it was time to clean up.

* * *

 

About fifteen minutes later, the bathroom door opened and steam poured out and a dripping Ichigo emerged, blue towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Renji had changed the sheets and tossed the dirty ones in the pile of clothes to be washed later. Ichigo started picking up his clothes when Renji grabbed his hand and yanked him into bed.

 

"Where do you think you're going hot stuff?" he asked, grinning.

 

"Home," Ichigo said, not quite understanding. Then he blinked, slightly confused, brain still shot to hell."You want me to stay?" he asked.

 

Renji pulled his lover in closer and nuzzled his neck making him purr quietly. " You didn't think i was gonna' kick ya' out didja'? Of course I want you ta' stay. Only if you wanna stay. I'm not gonna make you stay or anythin'. But I'd like you to if you want."

 

Ichigo smiled down at the redhead he currently had wrapped around his waist. "Yeah I'll stay. Just let me dry off first."

 

Renji nodded and released the him. Ichigo finished drying off, tossing his towel in the dirty clothes pile before slipping his boxer briefs back on and climbing back into bed with Renji. The other occupant pulled him in close and spooned up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and sliding the other under his neck.

 

"Didn't know you were one for spooning," Ichigo chuckled sleepily. Renji pinched him, telling him to shut up and cuddle with him without any smart-ass comments.

 

Ichigo grinned, snuggling in closer and closed his eyes, the day finally catching up with him. Renji kissed his shoulder before he surrendered to the pull of exhaustion. "'Night Ichi," he mumbled.

 

Ichigo smiled slightly, "'Night Renji."

* * *

 

Ichigo woke the next morning with the sun in his eyes and a horrible hangover.

 

He tried to cover his head with his pillow but found he couldn't roll over. His brain finally caught up with his senses as he noticed a hard, muscled chest pressed against his back. The night before caught up to him as well as he peeked over his shoulder and spotted a shock of blood-red hair. Ichigo blushed furiously as details of their night together replayed themselves in his mind.

 

Renji must have felt his bedmate stir, as he pulled him in closer and nuzzled his shoulder, kissing it gently. Ichigo smiled sweetly at the simple gesture of affection. He lay in bed with Renji for a few more minutes before the need to pee became too great for him to resist anymore.

 

He slowly disentangled himself from the taller man and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He went to stand up, but a sharp pain shot up his lower back, causing him to flop right back down on the mattress. Renji wasn't as talented as he thought, the dumbass. Well his first time could have been worse. A _lot_ worse, actually.

 

Cursing mentally, he made himself stand up, deciding to raid Renji's medicine cabinet for some pain killers while he was in the bathroom.

 

When he came back out, Renji had rolled onto his back and was splayed out on his back, arms and legs taking up the whole bed. Ichigo guessed that was the reason the bed was king-sized: Renji was a bed hog.

 

Ichigo chuckled to himself before getting an idea. He found his pants over by the foot of the bed and grabbed his phone out of the back pocket, sliding it open and tapping the camera icon, snapping a picture of his lover. Snickering evilly, he locked his phone back before pulling on his pants and sticking his phone back into the back pocket.

 

He then headed out to find the kitchen to see if he could find something to make for breakfast. It's that what people do after a drunken night of sex? Well, he wanted to make something to eat even if it wasn't. He might not be able to cook, be he could make a mean bowl of cereal. 

 

About forty-five minutes and one mental game of marshmallows vs. cereal with his lucky charms later, Renji emerged from the bedroom to find Ichigo checking his phone. He looked up as the redhead entered the kitchen.

 

He had swept his hair back into its usual ponytail and was wearing a pair of light grey sweat pants that were cut off a few inches below the knee. Ichigo kind of liked the relaxed look.

 

He smiled up at his lover, "Morning. I got some cereal. I hope that's okay."

 

Renji bent down and gave Ichigo a peck on the lips, "As long as you saved me some, hot stuff," he winked.

 

Ichigo chuckled and rolled his eyes at the cheesy flirtation. "Yeah, I saved you some. You've got good taste in cereal by the way."

 

The redhead laughed, "I'm glad you approve. I'd hate to find out what happens when you try to cook." Ichigo stuck his tongue out, and Renji laughed. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and sat down at the table across from Ichigo, pouring some in before reaching for the milk and proceeded to inhale his breakfast.

 

Ichigo cuckled, the racer glancing up, a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. "Wha'?" he asked through a mouth full of Lucky Charms. Ichigo laughed out loud at the sight of Renji with a mouth full of cereal. He looked like a squirrel with a mouth full of acorns. 

 

"Sorry Renji!" he gasped between laughs, "You just look so funny like that."

 

Renji frowned slightly, swallowing his mouthful of food, "Look funny how?"

 

Ichigo had finally calmed down enough to speak. "Sorry. You just looked like a squirrel or something with your mouth full of food like that."

 

Renji stuck his tongue out like Ichigo had done to him and the orangette cuckled again. "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's actually kinda cute... Idiot." Renji shook his head and smiled while he finished his breakfast. 

 

Food finished and dishes washed, Ichigo gathered the rest of his clothes and dressed before giving Renji a kiss goodbye and promising to text him later. The redhead saw his lover out before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

Renji grinned. It was the start of something special. He didn't know what exactly, but he kinda liked it.

* * *

 

Two in the afternoon found Ichigo on the couch in his living room, laptop in his lap as he scrolled through car listings on Crag's List. He was looking at a listing that had piqued his interest when Renji's custom text tone blared from his phone. He grabbed the device and swiped it open to view the message. 

 

_Renji: You busy next weekend? I got another race scheduled and I'd love for you to come._

 

Ichigo thought for a minute. He didn't think he had any plans for that night. And it would give him the added bonus of finding a way to get himself into an actual race.

 

He replied quickly that he was free and that he'd love to spend more time with the redhead before turning back to his laptop. It was a listing for a black Lamborghini HURACÁN LP 610-4. Holy fucking shit it was beautiful. The previous owner had put in orange lights on the undercarriage and in the rims. Ironic but the idea was cool.

 

He sent an email to the contact at the bottom of the page and closed the laptop before setting it on the coffee table before standing up to stretch. He'd been sitting in almost the exact same spot since he came home from Renji's, which was almost four hours ago. He sighed contentedly as a few joints popped and his muscles stretched.

 

He'd just decided to go for a run, the pesky pain in his rear finally subsiding, when the email notification noise came from his phone.

 

 _That was fast,_ he thought as he saw that the email was from the guy that posted the car listing. Ichigo smiled as he read. Apparently, the guy was having a baby, and his wife had demanded he sell the car as it wasn't safe for a baby or even family-friendly for that matter.

 

He also said he was willing to lower the price significantly or even draw up a payment plan as long as he got rid of the thing soon, as his wife was due within the next week or so. Ichigo sent a reply back saying that he could meet with the man on Sunday morning to discuss terms in person. After the email was sent, Ichigo couldn't help but jump up and down in glee. This was so cool. Now all he had to do was tell Renji.

 

Or should he? 

 

The redhead hadn't lost a race yet as far as Ichigo knew. What if Ichigo, by some stroke of luck or fate or whatever you wanted to call it, Ichigo beat Renji in a race? Their relationship was still so new, and Ichigo didn't know if Renji was the type to take something like that seriously or not. He didn't think so, but he also didn't want to take any chances.

 

Ichigo didn't think it would last if Renji knew he was better than him at the one thing he loved. No. Telling him would definitely not be a good idea just yet. He'd at least have to see how things went first before he even _thought_ about telling Renji. It would probably be for the best anyways. 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me. or is this chapter too short? Idk maybe I'm just being paranoid. Let me know what you guys think! Love you ^_^


	7. Shiny Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update time! This one came out a lot sooner than I was expecting to be honest. It still took forever though. I've been so busy lately, that my motivation to do anything other than read and sleep have gone to almost zero. But it's here anyways and I can say that I'm actually happier with this one than the last one. Which probably means it sucks since you all seemed to like that last one okay XD. but anyways thanks for all the comments you guys! I may not reply to them like i should (meaning at all) but i do see them and they make me happy :) and holy crap I didn't realize how many followers I got on my RP blog since this came out. It's epic XD.  
> Also my birthday was last sunday. That was fun ^_^ I ended up buying a shirt from Lutte's fic The Intern and wore it to work. Also fun since it had a The Wall logo on it XD. If you guys haven't read it and like the Eren X Levi pairing, I HIGHLY recommend you read it.  
> But I'm rambling. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^

_Saturday_

  
Ichigo grinned widely as he watched Renji jump around like a crazy person in victory. _Another_ win under the pineapple's belt.

 

He watched for a moment more before turning back to his conversation with the tall spiky-haired man that he found out was in charge of organizing the races. Kenpachi Zaraki was a terrifying looking man. Or he would be if it weren't for the pink-haired little girl that was perched on his shoulder. Kenpachi was watching the redhead too. "Yeah, that kid's a natural. Haven't had anyone beat him yet."

 

Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah I know. I've been doing his ink when he wins."

 

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? Didn't really see you as the artsy type. You do good work I'll give you that."

 

Ichigo smirked internally at the praise. He wanted to get to the point before Renji noticed he wasn't there celebrating with him. "So, Zaraki, How do you enter in to one of these things anyways?"

 

The man shrugged, "Not that hard, really. Everyone that's racin' pays $500 to enter, and at the end the winner gets the pot." Ichigo nodded in understanding before turning to look at Renji again to make sure he was still unnoticed.

 

"Yeah, I kinda' want in, but I don't want Renji to know. You think you can do that?" he asked turning back to the hulking man before him.

 

"Yeah I can keep that quiet. Ya' mind if I was why, though?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

 

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm probably being stupid, but we're kinda' seeing each other. Not anything serious or official just yet, but if it does I don't want him resenting me if I were to beat him." He bit his lip nervously.

 

Kenpachi nodded. Glancing back over at the group he said, "Okay, I'm in. I won't tell the pineapple. But _you_ should eventually. 'Not really the type to take lyin' lightly."

 

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna' see how things play out first."

 

The man nodded before turning on his heel and headed back to his car, waving at Ichigo, "Whatever you wanna' do, Strawberry. I'll see you soon then?" He left the question open as he left, Ichigo turning as well as he headed back towards Renji's friends.

 

He'd talked to them a bit earlier while they were watching Renji race, but he didn't feel like they were close enough to be called _his_ friends as well. He got to the edge of the crowd of people surrounding the redhead just as Renji started looking for him.

 

"Hey Ichi, get over here. You don't have to be shy, you know."

 

The orangette blushed slightly, though no one could see it in the dark. "I'm not shy, you idiot. I'm just letting them have their turn with you first." Renji simply smiled and jumped off the side of his car where he'd been hanging from the frame and grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling against his muscled chest and wrapped his arms around his new lover's waist, the other's automatically circling around his neck.

 

"Well if you say so. But first I want my victory kiss," he grinned, the redhead's smirk slightly predatory.

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes,"Yes, your majesty." He leaned up and gave Renji a gentle kiss. The gesture was returned enthusiastically, an even wider grin on the racer's face when they pulled apart.

 

"Damn straight."

 

Ichigo smacked him lightly on the chest, the other rubbing the spot in mock offense before turning to the group, still with one arm around Ichigo's waist. "Alright, losers, who's coming to my place for drinks?" Most of the group cheered, and Renji joined them, fist in the air. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at Renji's enthusiasm.

Yeah, he was definitely not telling Renji if he won.

* * *

  
The next morning found the pair in one of the back rooms of the tattoo shop, Renji lying on his stomach on the table, and Ichigo inking his lower along his ribs. It hurt like a bitch, but Renji hardly noticed. He was too entranced by the cute little pout Ichigo got when he was concentrating too hard. It made him smile.

 

Ichigo bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on his work and not on the gorgeous redhead he knew was staring at him. He'd thought about their drunken night together more than once that day, and he couldn't seem to think about anything else. Which normally wouldn't be a problem. Except it was hard to work on something that was going to be permanently etched into someone's skin when you had a boner. Eventually, though, he put his gun down and wiped the area he'd just been working on with a sanitizer wipe.

 

Renji looked at him questioningly. "Done already?" he asked.

 

Ichigo just sighed and shook his head, "No. I just can't concentrate at the moment. Let's take a break and come back." Renji nodded and rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand so he could look at Ichigo easier.

 

"Something on your mind, Ichi?" he questioned. He could tell his tattoo artist had been trying to concentrate and failing miserably. If it was about the same thing he'd been thinking about for days, they definitely needed to talk about it since it hadn't been brought up since that night.

 

Ichigo nodded, a faint blush dusting over his nose, "Yeah, actually. Um.. I was just thinking about our first date and what happened that night."

 

Just as he thought. 

 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it too." Ichigo glanced up, still clearly embarrassed about the topic.

 

"You have?" He almost sounded hopeful, like he was glad he wasn't the only one constantly thinking about such a raunchy topic.

 

"Yeah actually. I was thinkin' I don't want it to be a one time thing, ya' know? I mean I know we were both really drunk, so I understand if you're not ready just yet. But I'd like us to get to that point, you know?" Renji could tell he was starting to ramble, but he didn't really care. He needed Ichigo to know how he felt before he lost his nerve. Again.

 

Ichigo was smiling fondly as the redhead blabbered on. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one thinking about their passionate night together. And even more so to know that Renji felt the same about where they wanted their relationship to head. Nothing was official yet, but they had seen each other almost every day and a majority of their time not together texting each other. He could tell Renji was a bit uncomfortable talking about his feelings so he decided to put him out of his misery.

 

"Renji it's okay. I feel the same way. I like you a lot and I definitely don't want what happened that night to be a one time thing. But I do wanna' take it a little slower, you know? Trust me, I'll let you know." He chuckled at the redheads excited expression. He looked like a kid that just got told he was going to Disney World.

 

"Seriously? You mean it?"Renji looked so excited, and _happy_ , that Ichigo could hardly contain a smile.

 

"Yes, I'm serious, Pineapple head," he chuckled and punched Renji lightly on the shoulder. Renji laughed lightly and punched Ichigo lightly back.

 

"Alright, I get it, I get it, Strawberry." Both smiled affectionately before Ichigo leaned down to give Renji a quick peck on the lips.

 

Smiling brightly, Ichigo sat back on his stool and grabbed his ink gun, "Alright, Mister Stud, roll back over. Let's get this finished before lunch. I'm starving." The redhead complied, wiggling his backside in the process just to see Ichigo's reaction.

 

The artist just rolled his eyes, but smiling in spite of himself at the redhead's teasing as he got back to work, his mind at ease as he worked.

* * *

  
Ichigo couldn't stop bouncing his leg impatiently as he sat in his seat on the underground. Today was the day he had arranged to meet the man selling his Lamborghini. To say he was excited was an understatement. Just the thought of being behind the wheel of such a powerful machine got his blood racing.

 

It seemed like hours passed before he reached his stop, but really it was only about fifteen minutes. Ichigo was the first one out the door as it began to open, as he'd practically bouncing up and down waiting for the door to open.

 

He walked quickly out of the terminal and headed back onto the street, pulling out his phone to check the map as he walked. Following the directions, he found his way to the parking lot of the general store they had agreed to meet at. A man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes and a very bored expression on his face was leaning against the most beautiful machine he'd seen in real life. The man pushed himself away from the car and walked towards Ichigo, the two meeting in the middle.

 

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said softly. Ichigo nodded and shook the man's extended hand.

 

"Yeah, I'm Ichigo. It's nice to finally meet you Ulquiorra-san." The man nodded and turned his head back towards the car.

 

"I'm really going to miss this car. It's a brilliant piece of machinery." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

 

"Yeah, sure is. But I promise to take care of it if it makes you feel better," Ichigo chuckled. A hunter green minivan was parked next to his new car, a very pregnant redhead sitting in the passenger seat.

 

"It does, in fact. My wife feels that I am too reckless when driving it, even though I have assured her I am not. However, I am willing to do just about anything to make her happy and to put her mind at ease. Since she is due next week, this was my last chance to drive it," Ulquiorra sighed as he looked almost longingly at the vehicle that was now Ichigo's.

 

Ichigo clapped his hand on the man's shoulder with a reassuring smile, "It's fine. Besides, I doubt you'd have time to drive it with a new baby. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

The stoic man cracked a small smile as he thought about his future child, "A girl. We have yet to choose a name, however. We can't seem to agree on one." Ichigo nodded as he released the man's shoulder and walked towards his new car, admiring the detailing and the modifications. As he walked around the vehicle, Ulquiorra walked over to his van, opening the passenger side so his wife could hand him a manila envelope. He walked back over to where Ichigo was bent over, getting a closer look at the custom rims. "I have all the documents needed when you are ready."

 

Ichigo stood and nodded to Ulquiorra and the two headed over to the van to sign the transfer of ownership papers and the payment plan contract. Ichigo sat the messenger bag he'd been carrying on the hood of the van and pulled out a thick envelope with the agreed down payment inside and handed it to the man.

 

Ulquiorra then handed the envelope to his wife, who stuffed it in her oversized purse, before fishing around in his suit pants pocket for the keys. Handing them, over he said, "Take care of her." If Ichigo didn't know better, he would have thought the statement sounded like a threat rather than a request.

 

"Of course," he chuckled a bit nervously. The man seemed nice enough, but he still looked like he could make you disappear without a trace. If it wasn't for his beaming wife, He probably would have thought that he was some creepy psychotic killer.

 

The two shook hands one more time before parting ways, Ulquiorra to the driver's side of the minivan, and Ichigo to the Lamborghini. Ichigo's blood started to race as he unlocked the door, opened it, and slid in to the drivers seat. He started to wonder whether or not you could get a boner just from sitting in a car like this. He stuck the key in the ignition and started the car.

This.

Was.

 _Great_.

* * *

  
About thirty minutes later, Ichigo pulled the masterpiece of a machine into the garage at his dad's house. His father was letting him keep his car there, using the excuse that he didn't want someone stealing it if it were parked out on the street near his apartment. The man didn't question his son's explanation, as it was a logical one, agreeing that the street was no place for such an expensive investment.

 

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" was all the warning Ichigo got before his father's customary tackle hug attack. He easily dodged it, delivering a roundhouse kick to the head to fend off the next attempt, sending his father crashing to the ground. Ichigo ignored his father's cries to his deceased mother that their son didn't love him and headed into the house to see his sisters.

 

The twins were in their usual places, Yuzu in the kitchen making dinner, and Karin on the couch watching a soccer game. Both heads turned at the sound of the door opening, but only Yuzu bolted towards Ichigo with her own, more gentle version of a tackle hug. Ichigo easily caught her and hugged her back. "Hey Yuzu. You miss me?" he smiled.

 

His sister pulled back from the hug and put her hands on her hips in a 'you're in trouble' kind of way. "Onii-chan, you never come and see us anymore unless you come to pick up food. That Urahara isn't working you too hard, is he?" Ichigo faltered a bit, as Yuzu could be scary when she wanted to be.

 

Ichigo shook his head, "Of course not, Yuzu. I've just... um..." He hadn't exactly told them about Renji yet. Though nothing was official yet, he had been spending most of the free time that he would have spent visiting his family with the redhead over the last few months.

 

Yuzu grabbed the wooden spoon that was hanging out of the pocket in her apron, "You. Need. To. Visit. More," she admonished, punctuating each word with a whack of the spoon on Ichigo's head.

 

"Ow! Cut it out, Yuzu! I've just been kinda' seeing someone, okay?" The beating abruptly stopped. Ichigo peeked around his hands that were guarding his face.

 

"Really, Onii-chan? You have a boyfriend?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

 

"It's about time!" Karin yelled from the couch. "I was starting to think you'd be a virgin your whole life!" Yuzu turned red at the vulgar comment.

 

"Karin, don't say things like that!" she blushed. Ichigo smiled and ruffled Yuzu's hair, much to his sister's displeasure.

 

"Yuzu, he's not my boyfriend. Well, not yet anyways. We're just kinda' taking things slow, you know? I'll tell you about it after dinner, okay?" The deal was apparently satisfactory to his sister, as she nodded and turned back to head into the kitchen.

 

"Dinner will be ready soon if you're staying," she called back.

 

"Yeah, I'll stay," he called back. Yuzu's warm-up's were amazing, but the fresh stuff was even better. There was no way he was going to miss out on that. He headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Karin.

 

"So tell me about this new guy," Karin asked, not taking her eyes off the game. Ichigo glanced over at his other sister. He was a bit more comfortable talking to the more tomboyish of the two, but he didn't want to go into detail about his sex life with his sister.

 

"It's nothing official just yet. We like each other a lot and spend a lot of time together, but we're trying to take it slow." He watched Karin's reaction to see if she could tell that he had left something out.

 

"Yeah, okay I get that. But judging how you're looking at me right now, I'm thinking there a lot more to it than that." She glanced over at him, giving her brother a knowing look. Damn, why did she have to be so observant?

 

"Yeah, I guess. Well.. uh... I guess if you don't mind..." So he told her everything. How he and Renji met, the street racing, their one night of drunken sex (though he didn't feel the need to go in to detail about that), and the talk they'd had that day about taking things slow even though they'd already had sex.

 

Karin sat and listened. She had a feeling that her brother had wanted to get all this off his chest for a while. She and Ichigo were a lot alike. They didn't really like opening up to people much, but she knew it was necessary for Ichigo to talk about stuff, otherwise he tended to get stuck in his own head.

 

Ichigo had to admit that it felt good to get everything off his chest. Keeping it all in was starting to drive him nuts.

 

"You know, Ichi-nii," Karin said when he'd finally finished, "'sounds to me like you found a decent enough guy. I do think it's stupid to not tell him about you wanting to race. Keeping something like that can only lead to trouble in the long run, especially if you want things to get serious between you two."

 

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his bright orange hair. It was getting long now, almost to his shoulders. Normally he would have cut it by now, but Renji had made a comment that it looked good on him, so he kept it longer.

"Yeah I know. I just can't, Karin. I can't take the thought of him resenting me. Besides, how's he gonna' find out anyways? The only people that know are you and the guy organizing the races, and he promised to keep his mouth shut. The way I see it, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Karin just shook her head, "If you say so. I still think you're being stupid." Ichigo was about to retort when Yuzu walked in, announcing dinner was ready.

* * *

  
Dinner at the Kurosaki residence was it's usual chaos that evening with Ichigo at the table again. Isshin Kurosaki's antics as annoying as ever, Karin and Ichigo beating their father to the floor as usual, before he wailed to the poster of their deceased mother he kept on the wall that their children were being mean and didn't love him anymore while Yuzu tried to keep them from seriously injuring the man.

 

By the time Ichigo left, he was exhausted, but happy. He really did miss seeing his family. He would have to make more of an effort to see them.

 

Ichigo pulled out his phone as he walked home. It wasn't too terribly far of a walk, but he had time to check his messages and maybe play a game or two of Jelly Splash before he got home. He had a few messages from Renji and one from Zaraki (Yachiru must have put the number in his phone).

 

_Kenny: got a race saturday if you want in_

 

Ichigo quickly replied.

 

_Ichigo: Yeah i want in. just gimme' the place and I'll be there._

 

He then tapped back to his messages to read what Renji sent.

 

_Renji: Hey you wanna do something tomorrow? I've been dying to see 22 Jump Street_

_Renji: Hey I got a race next weekend if you wanna do something then too._

 

He probably should have read those first. Or not. What was the point of buying a fucking Lamborghini if he was never going to race it? He let out a frustrated sigh as he thought about how to reply.

 

_I_ _chigo: Yeah we can go out tomorrow. I've got the day off so we can spend the whole day together if you want :) As for next weekend I already made plans with my sister so i'll take a rain check on the race. I'm sure you'll tell me all about it afterward at the shop right?_

 

Ichigo felt bad for lying to the redhead he had such strong feelings for. But it was for the best.

 

Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's first race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry that it's taken so long to get this thing updated. I've finally got a beta! Thank you to HadenXCharm for being the best beta ever @.@ Everyone should go read her stuff. Especially if you like super fluff XD
> 
> This week's been super crazy. And it looks like next week will be too. Hopefully I can start the next chapter while I'm at work tomorrow (Because I haven't started it yet -.-)
> 
> Just a note that the characters in this story are a bit OC. I try to keep them in character as much as possible, but this is a yaoi AU, so so its gonna happen. 
> 
> Also, for those wondering, I haven't started anything new yet. I've got a ton of ideas for Attack on Titan fics (I made sure to get down the basic concepts before I forgot lol) and some GrimmIchi oneshots (Maybe a series. I haven't decided yet)
> 
> But anyways, I could go on and on about whats going on in my life, but I'm sure you guys want to read the next chapter.
> 
> But before that, be sure to follow my RP blog on tumblr: askrenjiandichigo  
> Also my personal blog mi-cuchara-es-demasiado-grande if you want to >.>  
> And track the tag fic: The amazing race
> 
> Now onwards!

Renji sat in the garage, frowning at his phone. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have Ichigo cheer him on at the race that weekend, but he understood how important family was, so he didn't make a big deal about it. He set his phone down on the bench where he had been cleaning his air filter for the third time. Kyoraku rolled out from under some rich old lady's Cadillac at the sound of Renji's frustrated sigh.

 

"Trouble in paradise?" the older man asked teasingly.

 

Renji rolled his eyes as he continued to pick tiny pieces of debris out of the filter. "No, not really. Ichigo's just busy this weekend, and I was kinda' hoping to spend some time with him. But he said he's spending time with his sister, so it's not like I can complain right?"

 

Kyoraku nodded and sat up. He could tell that Renji was a lot more disappointed than he was letting on.

 

"You sure you're okay, kid? You seem kinda' down about it." The man got up from his spot on the roller and walked over to his adopted son, putting a hand on his shoulder. Renji didn't look up as he set the filter on the bench and leaned back in his chair, drooping his head over the back with a loud, frustrated goran.

 

"Ugh! I don't know. It feels weird you know? Dating after not for so long. We're taking it slower, but I still feel like I want to spend every waking moment with him. I don't want to smother him, though. Is that weird?" he asked looking up at the brunette.

 

Kyoraku smiled fondly at the younger, "Of course not. It's completely normal to want to spend lots of time with some you're smitten with. I remember when Juu and I started dating in college, I spent every minute I could with him. Heck, I even skipped classes to be with him." He laughed at the memory. "But I know how you mean. Eventually, he had to tell me to take a chill pill and give him some time to himself. It made me realize that it was good for our relationship for us to do other things and not necessarily be attached at the hip all the time. It didn't mean our feelings for each other were any less. But it is important to be your own person and not be dependant on another person. Make sense?"

 

Renji thought about what Kyoraku said, before nodding slowly. Yeah, it made sense, but that didn't make not being with Ichigo any easier. But he supposed the older man was right. Ichigo needed his space. At least they had a date planned for tomorrow.

* * *

 

Ichigo was in his father's garage early the next morning, taking a look at his new pride and joy. He'd spent half the night surfing the internet about the Lamborghini's engine and how to make it run as fast as possible. Since it was his day off and he didn't have to meet Renji until six that night, he decided to give the car a once over and make sure it was ready for Saturday.

 

After he checked all the filters and fluid levels, he made sure all of the gears were well greased. He made a mental note to replace the spark plugs after the race, since he would have to order them online. He was under the car checking the lines, when the alarm on his phone went off, letting him know he needed to head home so he could get ready for his date with Renji without having to rush.

 

He pushed himself out from under the car and sat up to see a smaller hand in front of his face. He looked up from his spot on the floor of the garage to see Karin offering him a hand up. He took it gratefully and stood, brushing the dirt off the back of his worn out jeans.

 

"You've been out here for hours. What can you possibly be doing to this thing for so long?" Karin asked.

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his sister, "I gotta' make sure everything works well for the race on Saturday. Cars take a lot of work if you want them to run correctly, you know."

 

Karin rolled her eyes right back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You stink, though." She waved her hand in front of her nose and scrunched her face up with a disgusted look.

 

"Well, I HAVE been working on this thing all day. Of course I'm gonna be a little sweaty and greasy," he retorted before ruffling her hair and heading out of the garage to tell Yuzu goodbye before he headed home to shower and change.

 

"Eww, gross! Now I have to shower all the crap you just rubbed in my hair off!" Karin yelled.

 

Ichigo snickered, "Serves you right."

* * *

 

Ichigo and Renji couldn't stop laughing as they came out of the theater. They'd seen 22 Jump Street like Renji had suggested and needless to say, it was hilarious. They had cackled like idiots through most of the movie, and once it was over and they left the theater, they had started quoting their favorite parts and laughed some more. Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand as they walked to the redhead's car, and Ichigo didn't protest. They'd definitely gotten closer over the last few weeks. Renji opened the passenger door for Ichigo, who rolled his eyes.

 

"You don't have to do shit like that you, know," the tattoo artist complained. Renji simply grinned that shit eating grin of his.

 

"Yeah, I know. But I like doing shit like that for you. You're cute when you're annoyed at me." Ichigo stuck out his tongue, and Renji cackled, shutting the door after Ichigo got in.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence while some electronica station played in the background. Apparently, Renji had a thing for Basshunter. Ichigo had to admit it was catchy when he found himself bobbing his head to the beat, which in turn started a conversation about music. Ichigo was in to just about everything from American pop and rap to classic rock.

 

Renji liked anything with a beat he could move to. He hadn't heard of half of the groups Ichigo rattled off as some of his favorites, so Ichigo invited him up to his apartment for a beer or two so they could chill and listen to music for a while.

 

Renji followed Ichigo into his apartment as he flicked on the light. The redhead plopped on the couch while Ichigo went to the kitchen to get a few beers. He returned quickly and handed one to Renji, before setting his own on the coffee table and sitting on the couch next to Renji and opening his laptop. He opened iTunes and hit play, Will.I.AM's voice came out of the speakers. Ichigo had always thought he had a great voice whether he was with the rest of the Black Eyed Peas or as a solo artist.

 

The two just relaxed on the couch, beers in hand, listening to the music coming from Ichigo's laptop. The orangette really did have a wide variety of tastes as they listened to everything from Eminem and Flo Rida, to All Time Low and The Ready Set, to Ke$ha and Lady Gaga. They hadn't even realized how late it had gotten until many more beers later and the music had stopped, having run through all the songs Ichigo had on his laptop.

 

Renji checked the time on his phone. 2:20 AM. "Holy crap, it's late!" The redhead stood to get ready to leave, but swayed on his feet. Okay, maybe he'd had more to drink than he thought. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and grabbed his wrist, yanking him back down on the couch with him.

 

"You're not going anywhere. You're too drunk to drive. You can crash here for the night." Ichigo hadn't had as much as Renji, but he was still pleasantly buzzed, so he was still in control of himself. After a moment or two, he stood up to help Renji to bed, swaying a bit himself. Renji giggled. Yes _giggled_. He'd definitely had a bit much too drink.

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he grabbed both of Renji's hands to pull him up. What he wasn't expecting, was for Renji to pull back, making him fall into the redhead's lap. Renji wrapped his arms around his tattoo artist's waist and started to nuzzle his neck. Ichigo's alcohol clouded brain didn't quite process what was happening until Renji started to kiss and nip at the smooth skin he had previously be nuzzling. That shocked Ichigo back to reality enough to push Renji back and get up off the redhead's lap, face flushed.

 

"Renji, what do you think you're doing?" Said redhead tried to make a grab for Ichigo's belt loops to pull him back into his lap, but Ichigo took a step back just out of reach.

 

"Renji, what the hell?!"

 

Renji slumped back into the couch cushions. "You just look so sexy, Ichi. I want you so bad right now." Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew that he should have paid more attention to how much Renji was drinking.

 

"Renji, we talked about this. We're taking it slow, remember?" Renji whined pathetically. Ichigo was started to get pissed. This time when Renji made to grab at his pants, Ichigo smacked him upside the head. That sobered Renji up fast. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

 

"Oh my god, Ichigo, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry!" Ichigo stood there and let Renji grovel for a bit more, before he knelt down to Renji's level and put a hand over the fist clench on the redhead's knees.

 

"Renji, it's okay. Calm down. alright?" Renji looked up, a slight hint of fear in his eyes. Ichigo smiled reassuringly. "Just calm down, okay. I'm not mad at you. But when I say stop, you gotta' stop. Otherwise, I WILL kick your ass. Got it?"

 

Renji nodded, an apologetic smile passing over his face.

 

"Yeah, okay, Ichi. I'm really sorry." And he meant it. Ichigo was one of the few good things in his life right now. He'd do anything to keep it that way.

 

Ichigo stood and held out his hand to help Renji up, "I know you are, Renji. And I accept your apology. Now let's get to bed, yeah?" Renji nodded and took the offered hand, standing a bit unsteadily as Ichigo led him to the bedroom and helped him strip to his boxers and climb in to bed. Ichigo then changed into a pair of dark grey sweat pants and climbed in next to Renji. The redhead wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him against his muscled chest so that they were spooning.

 

Right before the two drifted off, Renji kissed Ichigo's bare shoulder almost lovingly, "You mean so much to me, Ichigo. I'm so glad you're in my life." It was a whispered confession, which meant that he didn't know Ichigo had heard him.

 

But he did.

 

And it made him smile.

* * *

 

_Saturday_

 

The day was finally here. To say Ichigo was nervous was an understatement. It felt like all the butterflies that have ever lived on planet earth had suddenly taken residence in his gut. He had been the first one to arrive at the abandoned warehouse where the race was being held, so he had already paid Kenpachi. He was now sitting around the corner, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Specifically Renji.

 

He REALLY didn't want the redhead to know he was there. The windows of his shiny Lamborghini were tinted dark enough so that no one could see in, but that didn't comfort Ichigo much. All lights were off until he was sure Renji was in his car and couldn't see him. Ironically, (and probably on purpose thanks to Kenpachi) his first race would be against Renji.

 

Ichigo didn't like how much sneaking around and lying he had to do to keep this secret from Renji, but it was for the best.

 

Right?

 

Ichigo was so lost in thought, he almost missed the yellow blur as it sped past him and into the lot. Definitely Renji's car. He waited a few more minutes before starting his own car and turning on the lights before pulling in. As it happened, he only had a few minutes before his turn. He was so nervous, he didn't notice Kenpachi walk up to him until he knocked on the window, making him jump. He rolled down the window after making sure Renji couldn't see him.

 

"Ya' ready for this, Berry?" Kenpachi asked. Ichigo just nodded.

 

"Yeah, I think so. Can't say I'm not nervous as fuck though."

 

Kenpachi laughed.

 

"You'll do fine, kid. Just stay focused, got it?"

 

Ichigo nodded before the coordinator walked off. Ichigo quickly rolled the window back up before Renji could see him.

 

A few minutes later found a yellow Ferrari and a black Lamborghini at the imaginary starting line. A busty blonde, with her jacket zipped up all the way so that it covered the lower half of her face, stood between the cars. The handkerchief raised above her head dropped, and the two sped off at top speed.

 

They were neck and neck for the first leg of the race, hitting the turn-around point at almost the same time. Ichigo switched gears faster than Renji did and sped back the way they came before Renji could. Renji's fast reactions were no match for Ichigo's, the latter beating him to the finish line by about a foot.

 

The crowd roared. Someone had finally defeated the reigning champion. A newcomer at that. The guy must know what he's doing though.

 

Ichigo could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He hadn't felt this alive in a long time. He'd even completely forgotten who was in the other car. All he could focus on was winning. Kenpachi knocked on his window and rolled it down after seeing who it was. He was holding a wad of cash.

 

"This is your cut, kid. Nice driving. Just take care of her, or I might have to kill ya," the man barked out a laugh. Something told Ichigo he may only be half kidding.

 

"Yeah, will do, Zaraki." He accepted the cash and looked out through the passenger window to see if Renji had gotten out of his car yet. "I better go before Renji sees me. Thanks a lot." The older man stood and fave a mock two finger salute.

 

"Not a problem, kid. See you around." He turned and left, headed towards Renji's car. Ichigo took one last glance to see Renji getting out looking shocked and confused. Before Renji decided to come talk to him like he'd seen the redhead do with some of the other racers, he sped toward the main road and was out on the street before his boyfriend even had a chance to step toward him.

* * *

 

He lost.

 

_I lost._

 

That was the only thought going through Renji's head as he sat in his car. It hadn't even been close. This guy was good. Really good. He saw Kenpachi talking to whoever was in the car, before handing him his winnings. It was a beautiful machine, he'd give the guy that. A black Lamborghini with orange undercarriage lights.

 

_Heh. Kinda like Ichigo's hair._

 

The now defeated champion stepped out of his car, hoping to talk to the guy about the beast he had for a car. But as soon as he got out, the car sped off.

 

_Huh. Weird._

 

Renji shrugged and turned towards his friends making their way to his car.

 

"What the hell was that?" Shinji yelled.

 

"Yeah, Renji. Someone actually beat you," Rukia commented. "Who was that, anyways?"

 

Renji shrugged, "No idea. 'Guy left before I could talk to him. Ken might know. I saw him talking to the driver before he sped off."

 

"Who says it's a guy? What if it's a girl?" Rangiku asked, hand on her hip.

 

"Then if I didn't have Ichigo, I'd bang the fuck out of her. Whoever was behind the wheel has some sexy-as-fuck driving skills," Renji grinned.

 

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Then I suppose it's a good thing you have a significant other, then. Fraternizing with the enemy never ends well."

 

Renji considered for a moment, "Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, it's not like I would want to leave Ichigo just because someone's really good at street racing."

 

The group nodded in agreement.

 

Renji sighed a little defeatedly, "I can't believe I lost. I can't go see Ichigo at the shop now."

 

"Don't be silly, Red," Shinji waved his hand dismissively, "I'm sure your little strawberry won't care if you're getting inked up or not, as long as you're spending time together."

 

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll call him when I get home and talk to him."

 

"Good idea, Renji. I'm sure he doesn't care whether you win or lose," Shuuhei commented.

 

Renji nodded. He still wanted to know who had been behind the wheel of that car.

* * *

 

Ichigo sat on the couch in his apartment, starting at his cellphone that was sitting on the coffee table. Any minute now, Renji would call him or text him about the race, though he already knew what happened. Guilt churned in his stomach. He really should tell Renji it was him in the car. That he was the one that beat him.

 

But he couldn't.

 

Suddenly, his phone started buzzing. Renji was calling him. He waited until the third buzz before answering, so that it didn't seem like he was anticipating the call.

 

"Hey, Renji. How'd the race go?" he asked, trying to sound convincing.

 

"Hey, Ichi. Terrible actually. I lost."

 

"Seriously? I thought you never lost." Ichigo tried to sound shocked. Apparently, he had better acting skills than he thought.

 

"Yeah, usually I don't, but whoever was in the car was a boss ass driver. Had a fucking Lamborghini too. It was beautiful."

 

Ichigo listened to Renji ramble on about the car, the feeling of guilt growing stronger. It was _him_ with the "boss-ass driving skills" and _his_ beautiful car.

 

"Fucking thing had orange undercarriage lights too. Kinda' looked like you hair," Renji laughed. Ichigo was glad Renji couldn't see him right now. The blush on his face would a bad tell.

 

"Seriously? Where the hell do you find orange lights like that?"

 

"No idea. But they looked badass."

 

"Well, maybe the guy will stick around long enough for you to meet him next time," Ichigo said, knowing it wasn't even close to being true.

 

"Ha. Yeah, maybe. Though Rangiku thinks it may be a girl, so who knows."

 

"That would be weird. A girl beating you at street racing?" That actually made Ichigo laugh.

 

"Don't let Rukia or Ran hear you say that. They'll kick your ass," Renji chuckled.

 

Ichigo laughed as well, "Yeah, I'll do that." A slight pause in the conversation before Ichigo brought up something that had been on his mind since he'd arrived at the warehouse, "So I take it I won't get to see you tomorrow?"

 

Renji was silent for a moment. "Yeah, about that. I can't get any work done since I didn't win. But maybe we can go out after you get off?" he asked sounding hopeful.

 

Ichigo frowned, "I can't tomorrow. I work until six then I have to go help my dad at the clinic. I won't be done until around midnight or later, and I have to open the shop at noon. Sorry."

 

Renji sighed disappointedly, "It's alright, Ichi. I understand. We'll figure out something." Guilt surged back into Ichigo's gut.

 

"Yeah. I'm sure we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a new formatting style. I think its easier to read. Just let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Also, I learned that one of my favorite bleach fic writers reads this story.
> 
> It's the ultimate goal of "NOTICE ME, SENPAI!"
> 
> <3


	9. Family's and Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everyone! It's definitely been a while, hasn't it. It's been super busy in my corner of the planet, so I'm sorry that it's taking longer and longer to update. I had my first complete day off in 30 days yesterday, if that gives you any clue as to how crazy things are XD. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter has some key people in it, as far at the plot goes, so pay attention! I promise that everything will be explained in due time :).
> 
> And a HUGE thanks to my beta, HadenXCharm. She's seriously the best <3 (I'm actually waiting for the next chapter of one of her fics because I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, DAMNIT!)
> 
> Also, for those who want to, you can follow my RP blog on tumblr, as well as my personal blog.
> 
> Personal: mi-cuchara-es-demasiado-grande.tumblr.com  
> RP: askrenjiandichigo.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ONWARD!

Over the next several months, Ichigo and Renji began to spend progressively less and less time with each other, as Ichigo kept winning his races against the redhead. He'd had a few races against others as well, but Renji _always_ raced against him and only him. He seemed to be determined to beat the mystery racer. Ichigo could see how frustrated Renji was about not being able to win.

After about a month, Renji told Ichigo that he'd been asking Kenpachi to only race against the mysterious black Lamborghini with the orange lights.

"Why would you only race against someone you never beat?" Ichigo asked. They were at Ichigo's apartment, lounging on the couch, Renji's head in Ichigo's lap while Ichigo played with the loose, blood-red hair. It was one of the artist's rare day's off. He'd been working at Urahara's every morning until about six in the evening, then going to his father's clinic until late at night. And since they hadn't been spending Saturday nights together recently, the two didn't get to spend a lot of time alone together. Renji stopped by the shop occasionally, but it wasn't the same as relaxing at home together. "You know it's a sign of insanity to do the same thing over and over again and expect different results."

Renji scowled. "I just gotta' beat 'im, Ichi. It's drivin' me nuts! I don't even know who the guy is. He always drives off right after."

Ichigo hummed, acknowledging that he'd heard. All this talk of the mystery driver, who actually was him, was making him nervous. He changed the subject.

"So, what do you think about meeting my family?" he questioned. Both Yuzu and his father had been bugging him almost constantly for the last month to meet his new boyfriend. Karin didn't really care one way or the other. 

"Uh..." Renji thought for a minute. He still had yet to tell his mother he had a boyfriend. As much as he loved her, she could be a little... intense. "Yeah, sure. If you want me to. But... um... to be honest, I haven't exactly told my mom about us yet."

Ichigo stopped running his fingers through Renji's hair and glared at him. "What the hell, Renji?" he said angrily. "Why the hell not? It's been like six months! Does she not know you like guys or somethin'?" To be honest, Ichigo hadn't exactly told his father about his boyfriend either. He'd just happened to overhear him talking to Karin one day, to which both Karin and Ichigo promptly hit him over the head with their fists, telling him not to eavesdrop.

Renji sat up abruptly, stuttering a bit from trying to explain himself quickly so Ichigo wouldn't be mad at him. "No, no, no. I... I told her a long time ago. It's just that she's kinda... intense... when it comes to my relationships."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "So what? She's, like, nosy or somethin'?"

Renji sighed exasperatedly, "Nosy is an understatement. She's been buggin' me for years to settle down with someone because she wants grandkids. My Uncle Juu, too. You'll have to meet him and Kyoraku too, by the way."

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that, Ren. My dad's nuts, remember? I think I can handle your mom, and whoever else I need to meet as well. I'm your boyfriend. It's kinda' part of the job description." He smiled slightly at the redhead.

Renji blushed a bit, which Ichigo always found adorable. "Yeah, I know. I'm still kinda' gettin' the hang of this whole 'committed relationship' thing. I haven't actually dated since high school ya' know."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm not angry, ya' know. Just tell your mom about us, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Renji mock saluted and Ichigo punched Renji in the shoulder, telling the other to stop being stupid, but smiling and laughing while he said it.

* * *

 

The next morning, Renji called his mom, saying he was coming over. The woman, of course, was thrilled that her son was coming to visit, as these days he only came over when she needed help with something.

About ten minutes later, Renji pulled into the driveway and parked, walking straight into his mom's house like he still lived there.

"I'm here, Mom!" he shouted from the doorway as he kicked off his boots. The woman emerged from the kitchen, blonde hair in a frizzy bun like she'd been cooking.

"Renji, dear!" She smiled at him. She was covered in flour and what may have been chocolate, but apparently, that didn't matter, as she hugged her son tight. "I'm so glad you came! The oven's on the fritz again. Do you mind taking a look at it, please? You know I'm no good at fixing things."

Renji sighed, but smiled and nodded, and the two headed into the kitchen. It turned out that it was just a wrong setting on the digital clock, but Renji fixed it anyways, always the good son.

Somehow, Sarah found another half-dozen other things that she needed "help" with, and Renji ended up spending an hour fixing them. He'd just come down from the upstairs bathroom, which had had a clogged bathtub drain, to wash his hands, when Sarah placed a large piece of chocolate cake on the table.

"I have leftover cake if you would like some, Renji. Thank you so much for helping me," she said, pecking him on the cheek as he stood at the sink, "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Renji smiled and pecked the woman on the cheek right back as he passed her to dry his hands on the towel hanging from the oven door handle. "You'd go insane. Or call Stark, who would go insane." Sarah smacked his arm lightly, and he chuckled, which made her smile.

"Oh, hush," she pouted slightly before sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "So, was there a particular reason you came to see your dear mother, or did you just miss me that much?" She smiled.

Renji made his way over to the chair opposite his mother with the big piece of cake in front of it. He sat down and grabbed the fork that was on the plate and dug in, willing his nerves down. He was a man. He would do this. 

He swallowed a bite of cake, and took a deep breath, calming himself. "Yeah, actually. There's something I gotta' tell ya', Ma'." Sarah sat up straight, realizing that her son had something serious to talk about. "I've... kinda'... been seein' someone. For a while now. I wasn't sure what it was for a while. That's why I didn't tell ya'. I shoulda' told you sooner, though." Renji looked up from his cake to gauge his mother's reaction.

Sarah was beaming. "That's _wonderful_ , dear! Who is it? When can I meet him?"

Renji chuckled. "Calm down, Mom. He and I already have things planned out for that. I'm going to his family's for dinner on Sunday, and the weekend after next he and I come here with Kyoraku and Uncle Juu, too. How's that sound?"

Sarah nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, dear. It must be getting serious if you're going to meet his family. I know you haven't really seen anyone since Bazz."

Renji cringed. "Don't remind me..."

Sarah stood and made her way around the table to hug her son. "Oh, sweetie. It's in the past now. And besides, you have someone new that makes you happy, right?"

Renji smiled and hugged his mom back, "Yeah, I guess I do. And can I ask you not to start talking about kids just yet? We haven't been together that long and I don't wanna' freak him out just yet."

Sarah stood and put her hands on her hips, "What are you talking about? I'm not going to scare him off. It's not my fault if I want grandchildren before I get too old to enjoy them and spoil them rotten."

Renji rolled his eyes and stood from his chair before he pulled his mother into a bone-crushing hug that picked her off her feet. "Yeah I know you're gonna spoil my kids rotten, but that's why you're gonna' be the best grandma ever."

Renji hadn't really thought about that kind of future with Ichigo, but now that he did, he kind of liked it.

* * *

  
Renji and Ichigo were in the redhead's car, on their way to Ichigo's father's house for Sunday dinner. He'd told the family over the phone, and they were all excited to meet his boyfriend. Renji held Ichigo's hand while he drove, the two in a comfortable silence while they drove.

"You wanna' warn me about anythin' before we get there?" Renji questioned.

Ichigo groaned, "Yeah, actually. My dad's a little... weird. He likes to attack me at random." Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow questioningly. "He thinks I need training or something like that. He may attack you too, though, so be careful."Renji nodded and said that he understood as they pulled into the driveway. 

As they pulled in, Ichigo saw that the garage door was closed, and he sighed in relief that Renji wouldn't see the car inside. The pair made their way to the front door, Ichigo walking in first.

"We're here, guys!" he shouted. Karin waved from the couch as Yuzu emerged from the kitchen, apron on and wooden spoon in the pocket.

"Ichi-nii! I'm so glad you're here!" she squealed excitedly as she hugged Ichigo tight. Her brother returned the hug, bent over slightly so he could reach her. He released her and stood, Renji behind him, still looking a bit awkward, not quite sure what to do. 

"Yuzu, this is Renji. Renji, this is my sister, Yuzu," Ichigo said, making introductions.

Yuzu bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you, Renji-san."

Renji gave her a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you too. And please, just call me Renji."

Yuzu put her hands on her hips, a very motherly scowl on her face. "You make sure to take care of Ichi-nii, understood?" she said sternly.

Renji nodded enthusiastically, and saluted her, "Aye aye , captain!" She giggled at that. 

"Good," she said, reaching for the spoon in her apron and brandishing it at Renji, making him hold his hands up in surrender, "because if not, we're going to have a problem."

Renji kept his hands raised, "Okay, okay. I get it." Damn, this girl was scary.

"Yuzu, be nice, please." Ichigo begged. His family was weird enough without Yuzu, who was the sane one, acting like a mother hen.

"I just want to make sure he's good to you, Ichigo," his sister pouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair affectionately, much to her distain.

Renji smiled at how Ichigo interacted with his sister. It was kind of cute. Not that he'd ever tell him that. 

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

It sounded like a crazed battle cry as a multicolored blur made its way towards Renji's head. Renji was about to block the blow, but Ichigo's reflexes were faster, stepping in front of him and punching his father in the face, before he landed on the floor in a heap. Renji stared in shock, startled that Ichigo had just hit his father so hard, without hesitation.

"That's my boy! Always prepared!" the man groaned from the floor. Renji's brows furrowed as he tried not to smile. Ichigo had been right, his dad was a weirdo. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Geeze, Goat Face. Stop being so embarrassing. I brought someone with me, remember? At least try and act like an adult."

Isshin popped up like nothing had happened and brushed himself off, before taking a look at Renji, almost inspecting him. 

"What are your intentions with my son?" he asked bluntly, eyeing his tattoos suspiciously.

"Dad!" Ichigo screeched, "Chill out with the interrogation, will you?" He pushed his dad a few steps back. Renji could see why Ichigo had warned him about his family. And he thought his mom was weird...

"You don't have to worry, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm not gonna' hurt Ichi. Besides, if I did, he'd probably kick my ass." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Isshin eyed the redhead suspiciously while Ichigo rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Karin had gotten up from her spot on the couch to help defend her brother and his boyfriend from their crazy father. 

"Shut up, Dad. You're gonna scare him off," Karin said, kicking her father in the shin, making him fall to the floor. While the older man cried to the obnoxiously large poster of his late wife that their children were being mean, Karin roller her eyes at her father's antics and turned to couple. "Sorry about him. He's so annoying sometimes. You're so lucky, Ichigo. You only have to deal with it on Sundays." She had enough sense not to bring up the days when Ichigo came over to work on his car.

"Yeah, I see that," Renji laughed nervously. "Is he always like that?"

"More or less," Karin shrugged. "We're used to it by now, but that doesn't mean it's not annoying as fuck."

"Karin! Language!" Yuzu admonished from the kitchen. Karin rolled her eyes. 

"Anyways. It's nice to meet you, Red. I'm Karin, Yuzu's twin."

"Nice to meet you too, Karin. Just call me Renji though, 'kay?" He stuck out his hand, and she shook it.

"Yeah, well, in this family, you're gonna get messed with, so deal with it." She smirked.

Renji grinned, turning to Ichigo, "I like her."

Ichigo laughed. "Come on, Renji. We can sit in the living room 'til dinner's ready." The redhead nodded, following Ichigo and Karin to the living room, where the soccer game Karin had been watching had gone to commercial.

They all chatted for a while, talking about how Karin was doing in school and her soccer team. Renji explained street racing, unaware that Ichigo had already done so. But he didn't know that, did he. Ichigo told some stories about some of the weird customers that had come into the shop that week.

Eventually, Yuzu announced dinner, and they all made their way to the table, Yuzu sitting next to her sister on one side so that Renji and Ichigo could sit next to each other on the other side, leaving the head of the table for Isshin. The older man walked in just as they all sat down, having been working in the clinic until then. 

DInner was noisy, and entertaining as Renji found. Ichigo and Karin yelling at each other and at their father, who kept trying to attack Ichigo from across the table, Yuzu trying to calm them all down. Renji just watched, smiling to himself. Eventually, they calmed down and talked about their week. Then the interrogation started.

"So, Renji," Isshin began looking critically at the redhead, "what do you do for a living?"

"Um..." Renji had to think quickly, even though he should have expected this question. There was no way he was going to tell Ichigo's father he made his living by doing something illegal. He could already tell that Isshin was concerned about his many tattoos. "I own a garage that I work at, sir." Well, it was true enough.

"You own it, you say? How did you manage that? You're so young." Isshin seemed genuinely interested now. He still wanted to make sure his son wasn't dating a delinquent. 

"It was my father's, actually," Renji explained. "He left it to my mom after he passed away to give to me when I was old enough to take care of it."

Isshin nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Renji nodded in response, changing the subject slightly to the different cars he had worked on in the garage.

Overall, it had been a pleasant evening. As Ichigo said goodbye to his sisters, Isshin took Renji aside, looking serious.

"You know, if you hurt my son, things will not end well for you," he said quite ominously. Renji had no doubt the man would make good on his promise if he hurt Ichigo.

"I understand, but to be honest, I don't think I could hurt Ichigo even if I wanted to. He's too tough for that. But he's a good man. Almost too good to be true, 'ya know?" He was being honest.  
Isshin nodded, "Yeah, I understand. That's how I felt about Masaki when we first met." Renji had the same look in his eyes as well. This guy was good for Ichigo. He knew that for sure now.

* * *

 

The next two weeks flew by in an almost blur, and before Ichigo knew it, it was the Saturday night before he was to meet Renji's family. He had parked his car in the lot where this weekend's race was being held. Only this time was different. He was outside his car, leaning against the hood. He only dared taking such a risk after watching carefully for any of Renji's friends that might recognize him. He already knew Renji wasn't coming tonight. The redhead had thrown a rod in their last race (he'd had to listen to Renji bitch about it all week). 

He managed to meet some new people. A rather beefy guy with sunglasses named Iba complimented his custom rims, and he'd opened the hood for a freakishly tall guy with long black hair and an eye patch named Nnoitra and his much shorter, blond boyfriend, which had started a lengthy conversation about parts and engines in general. 

About ten minutes before his turn to race, a group of five walked up to him. It was definitely a strange group. There was a woman with purple hair, a rather large chest, and a military style hat, a man with shorter, dark hair, goggles on his head, and a scar over his lip, a taller man with long, black hair and what looked like a black surgival mask, a rather handsome man with long, blond hair, and, in front of the group, a rather muscular man with a bright pink mohawk.

The leader of the group gave Ichigo a once over. It sent chills down his spine. 

"Nice car," the one with the mohawk commented. He stuck his hand out to shake Ichigo's, the orangette taking it apprehensively. "Name's Bazz. This is Bambietta," he pointed to the woman, "As Nodt," he pointed to the one with the surgical mask, "Chang Du," the one with the goggles, "and Haschwalth," the blond. 

Ichigo nodded at each one as they were introduced, but honestly, they seemed dangerous to him. But he didn't want to be rude. They hadn't done anything yet. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo." The group nodded, and Ichigo stepped aside so they could get a better look as his car. "I don't think I've seen you guys here before," he commented, still very wary of the suspicious group. 

Bazz shrugged. "Our friend Ishida races sometimes, so we thought we'd come and watch. This isn't our usual scene, but it's never too late to try something new, am I right?"

Ichigo nodded, still not quite comfortable with the group, but relaxing a bit. They seemed nice enough. There was just something off about them.

Just then, Kenpachi called him over, "Your turn, Berry!"

Ichigo nodded to the man and turned back to the group, "Well that's my cue. It was nice meeting you guys". They nodded as Ichigo got into his car.

Ichigo won, of course. 

The other guy didn't stand a chance. He was in a green Charger. A nice car, but nowhere near the horsepower his Lamborghini had. Ichigo got out of the car. He decided to go talk to his opponent this time. He locked his car for good measure before walking towards the Charger, and it's driver, a raven haired man with glasses. 

He was about halfway between his own car and his opponent's, when he heard an engine rev on his right. Was someone trying to get his attention? He couldn't tell. Whoever it was had their brights on, blinding him. Suddenly the lights were coming towards him. He almost got out of the way in time. 

Almost.

Pain tore through Ichigo's right leg as he tried to dive out of the way. The mystery car had clipped his leg, sending him flying sideways and rolling to a stop. He could hear people screaming, Kenpachi's voice above the rest. The pain was unbelievable, which probably meant his leg was broken. Yachiru was beside him before he knew it.

"Kenny's comin', Ichi. We're gonna' take you to the hospital, 'kay?" 

Ichigo nodded, in too much pain to care. 

"Wait, what about my car?" he hissed as Kenpachi picked him up.

"Don't worry 'bout it, kid. I'll have someone take it to my place for safe keepin'."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, okay. 'Sounds good. Who the fuck was that?"

"Dunno'. Couldn't see the car or the driver. I'll do some diggin' for 'ya. Try 'n find out."

Ichigo nodded again. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

  
It definitely was a very long night. Ichigo refused any painkillers until he had everything taken care of. Kenpachi had someone take Ichigo's car to his house until he could come get it. He called his father to let him know what happened and that he was okay. That had not been a fun conversation.

" _I can't_ believe _you would do something so reckless, Ichigo._ " His father sounded upset and worried. 

"But it wasn't even my fault! I was just walking across the parking lot, and some guy hit me. It could have been a lot worse, you know." It really could have been. A broken leg, as he suspected, and some bruising and scrapes from the fall. He'd decided to tell his dad the truth about being at a street race instead of making something up. He was already lying to Renji about it, he didn't want to lie to his father as well. 

" _That doesn't matter, Ichigo. You shouldn't have been at a place like that in the first place. Honestly, what were you thinking?_ "

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. Honestly, his dad was making a much bigger deal about this than he needed to. "It doesn't matter now. It happened, and no one can change it. I was just letting you know what happened so you didn't freak out if someone here happened to mention it." His father sighed frustratedly, telling him he was just worried about him and that he was glad he was okay.

Then he'd called Renji, which was worse than the conversation with his dad, as he had to lie about what happened, which made him feel sick. His lie was getting more and more difficult, because if Renji began talking about this with other people, even with his family, he might find out that he wasn't being honest with him.

" _Hey, Ichi. You all done with your sisters?_ "

"Um... Yeah I am. It's just..." He knew he sounded nervous.

 _"Is everything okay?"_ Renji asked, sounding worried.

"Not... exactly. I was.. uh... headed home, and someone hit me when I crossed the street." Ichigo bit his lip, waiting on Renji's reply. It was silent for a moment.

" _What? Ichigo, are you okay? What happened?_ " Renji was starting to panic.

"I'll be fine, Renji. Calm down. I was just crossing the street coming home and someone came outta' nowhere and almost turned me in to a pancake." He laughed nervously.

 _"Ichigo, now isn't really the time for jokes_ ," Renji stressed.

"Yeah, right. Sorry. Anyways, I'm okay. Well not okay, but I'll live. I jumped out of the way, but they clipped my leg. Broke it in two places. Some bruises and scrapes, too, but like I said, I'll live."

Renji sighed in relief. " _Jesus, Ichi, don't scare me like that._ "

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized sheepishly.

" _What hospital are you at? I'm coming to get you._ " Ichigo could hear Renji moving around like he was walking out the door. He gave his boyfriend the name of the hospital he'd been taken to and they said their goodbyes.

It had been twenty minutes since then, and his red-headed boyfriend had just yanked the privacy curtain that surrounded his bed aside. He looked like he'd been running through the halls, judging by the many strands of hair that had escaped his ponytail and the scowling nurses behind him.

"Renji, what the hell?" he scowled.

"I had to make sure you're okay," Renji panted. He stepped inside the makeshift room in the ER and closed the curtain. Ichigo rolled his eyes as his boyfriend sat down in the hard plastic chair that sat beside the bed and grabbed his hand. 

"I told you I'm fine, Ren. I'll live anyways. Just my leg basically, and maybe a concussion. I'm gonna' stay overnight so they can monitor me."

Renji looked worried. "Can't you go to your dad's? He's a doctor right? He can look after you."

Ichigo shook his head, "He doesn't have room for me. Karin took my room when I moved out, and it's not like I can crash on the couch with a cast on my leg."

Renji bit his lip, thinking. After a minute or two, he spoke like the solution should have been common sense, "Then come stay with me."

Ichigo sat up suddenly, and his eyes bulged in shock, "What?!" he squeaked. "You m... mean move in with you?" Something like that was a huge step. Especially for Ichigo, since this was his first relationship ever, and they'd only been dating about six months. 

"Just for a little bit," Renji said quickly. "'Till you can take care take care of yourself. It's probably gonna' be a pain getting around with the cast. Besides, your building doesn't have an elevator and you live on the third floor. You'd never be able to leave, which I know would drive you nuts. So, just stay with me for a bit."

Ichigo thought about it as Renji rambled on. It made sense, and Renji was right about him getting cabin fever. The orangette couldn't stand spending more than one full day inside, let alone the several months it would take for his leg to heal. 

"Okay."

Renji stopped midsentence, "What? Really?" Ichigo nodded. Renji smiled, squeezing his hand. 

A few hours later, Renji checked Ichigo out, the doctor giving Renji instructions on how to check Ichigo for concussion and the prescription for his painkillers, and they headed over to Ichigo's apartment to grab his things. Renji had to borrow his mom's car, since his still needed repair.

Since Ichigo couldn't go up with Renji, he just gave him a list of things and where they were. He didn't have a lot, but he wanted to be sure that nothing was forgotten.

Renji grabbed the duffle bag from the closet and stuffed a few shirts and pairs of loose shorts in the bag; he could always come back for more. He grabbed some socks and boxers from Ichigo's drawers and stuffed them in there too. Bathroom stuff was next as he grabbed Ichigo's toothbrush and toothpaste as well as his shampoo and body wash. He had to shove Ichigo's shoes on the very top and squeeze the zipper so he could zip the bag shut.

After dropping the bag by the door, Renji went to grab Ichigo's laptop bag from beside the couch, when he saw a new photo on the end table beside it. It was a picture of him and Ichigo at the park from a month ago. They'd been sitting on a bench, arguing about who would take a better selfie. They'd ended up taking one together and apparently, Ichigo had it printed. Renji smiled fondly at how cute his boyfriend was, before sticking Ichigo's laptop inside the bag, along with the charger and Ichigo's phone charger from the bedroom. 

He checked his list one more time to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, before heading towards the door, smiling at the photo one more time, and grabbing the duffle bag, locking the door behind him on his way out. 

Renji tossed the bags into the trunk of his mom's car next to Ichigo's crutches, and got back in the car. It was about six in the morning by then, and both were extremely tired, Ichigo falling asleep in the car. 

When Renji finally pulled into his parking spot, he shook Ichigo awake. He smiled gratefully and sat up, opening his door so Renji could bring him his crutches. The redhead did so, and he helped Ichigo out of the car before handing him his crutches. Renji carried the bags in one hand, fishing for his keys in the other.

They rode the elevator in silence, both too tired to say much. Once they finally made it inside Renji's apartment, the redhead helped Ichigo to the bedroom and helped him get undressed. Ichigo blushed furiously but was too tired to care. He was stripped to his boxer briefs and Renji helped him swing his legs into the bed and put an extra pillow under his right leg.

Renji got himself ready for bed, changing into some simple grey sleeping pants, pulling the tie out of his hair and crawled into bed on Ichigo's left side. He set his alarm on his phone for every two hours so he could check on Ichigo for his concussion. 

"You're being overly cautious with that, ya' know," Ichigo commented, his eyes closed.

"Hey, I'm just doin' what the doctor ordered, so I don't wanna' hear it." Renji laughed softly. He set the phone down on his nightstand and scooted closer to Ichigo, laying his head on the orangette's chest and wrapping his arm around his waist. Ichigo's fingers automatically went to the blood red tresses, Renji sighing contentedly.

"Good night, Strawberry," Renji laughed quietly.

Ichigo laughed in return. "Good night, Pineapple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, I've got about 1/3 of the next chapter finished. It may still take a while before I can get it posted, though. So just be patient, please. I love you all!


	10. Time to Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! Hope you all are having a good day :). Not really a whole lot to say this week. Any comments are greatly appreciated, of course. To be honest, I'm tired so that probably isn't helping at all XD. Which also means that chapter 11 will probably take a while. Both my beta and I are super busy right now. But I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible :). I love you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a very long night for Renji. The alarm went off two hours after they'd fallen asleep, and the redhead rolled over sleepily to make sure Ichigo hadn't gone into a coma.

"You alive, Ichi?" Renji mumbled sleepily as he shook his boyfriends shoulder. Ichigo just swatted at him, still asleep, and turned his head away. That was good enough for Renji, so he simply set his alarm for another two hours and went back to sleep.

That's basically how the entire night went. Alarm goes off, Renji wakes Ichigo up, Ichigo rolls over, they both go back to sleep. Around one in the afternoon, Renji decided to get up for the day. Ichigo didn't have the same idea, however. Renji basically had to drag his boyfriend out of bed with the promise of bacon and eggs.

After helping Ichigo get off the bed and making sure he could use the bathroom without any problems, the redhead headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ichigo leaned his crutches against the sink, bracing himself against the wall behind the toilet with one hand while he manuvered himself with the other. He could just sit, but he was still a man, and he still had his pride. And he was completely adamant that he would under not circumstances ask Renji for help. It was a bit awkward, but he managed. He hopped over to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth before grabbing his crutches and making his way back to the bedroom to find some clothes.

It was then that he realized that he couldn't reach the bag on the floor. Not that he didn't try of course. Eventually, he went to the door and poked his head out, the smell of bacon hitting his nostrils and making his stomach growl.

"Um... Renji?" he called.

"Yeah, Ichi, just a sec'," the redhead called back. He took the bacon off the stove so it wouldn't burn, and made his way to the bedroom. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Um..." Ichigo stuttered, "I can't reach my bag to get my pants." He blushed, not meeting Renji's eye. It was really embarrassing to not be able to take care of himself, but it wasnt like he could do anything about it. That didn't mean he had to like it, though. Renji smiled sympathetically and made his way inside. Ichigo sat on the bed, covering himself with a sheet as quickly as he could. Renji chuckled as he grabbed the bag from the floor and dropped it on the bed.

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed to be half-naked around me. I've seen you in less, you know." Renji laughed when Ichigo just scowled at him, blushing harder. "Besides, it's not like you don't have anything I don't. Besides, one of these days you're gonna' have to take a bath and it's not like you can do that all by yourself." Ichigo turned beet red at that.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not use to it yet." He swallowed nervously. "And I do need a bath. I still haven't cleaned up after last night. I feel gross."

Renji pulled out a pair of black basketball shorts that he had shoved in the bag, as well as a pair of Ichigo's boxer briefs. "Alright then, how about I help you get dressed,eat some breakfast, then go get you cleaned up. Sound good?" Ichigo nodded.

Renji helped Ichigo get the shorts over his cast and up to his thighs, and after helping Ichigo stand, the orangette pulled them up the rest of the way himself. He did want to retain some dignity, after all. The pair finally made their way to the kitchen, where Ichigo sat at the table while Renji went to get the food. He brought in bacon and eggs, as well as a pot of coffee.

The two dug in, a comfortable silence falling over them. Once full, Renji took the dishes to the sink and grabbed a trash bag before following Ichigo into the bathroom.

Helping Ichigo bathe was an interesting experience to say the least. They had to strip him naked before they could get the trash bag over the cast. Ichigo couldn't stop blushing, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He needed to bathe and he couldn't do it himself.

Ichigo pushed his shorts off so that they fell to the floor, pausing before reaching for his underware, face beet red. Renji grabbed his chin, forcing his boyfriend to look him in the eye.

"Hey, I promise it's gonna' be okay. I won't look if that's what you want, okay?" He smiled reassuringly. Ichigo bit his lip nervously and nodded, pushing his boxer briefs down as far as he could get them, letting Renji pulling them off the rest of the way. True to his word, the redhead kept his eyes on Ichigo's, almost making it sensual. But then Renji turned his back to Ichigo and started filling the tub.

It had taken all of Renji's willpower to keep his eyes on Ichigo's face. Not that he was a pervert, or anything Ichigo was just so... beautiful. All legs and abs and perfect skin. He'd been too drunk to appreciate it last time, and now he wanted nothing more than to worship the beautiful body before him. But he'd promised Ichigo to keep his eyes, and his hands, to himself.

Once the tub was filled, Renji grabbed the trash bag and opened it up, sliding it over Ichigo's cast. He pulled the ties closed and tied the top of the bag shut to prevent water from getting to the cast. Ichigo laughed a bit as Renji fiddled with it to make sure it was air tight. If any water got on it, it would get insanely itchy. Ichigo just laughed at this whole situation. He looked ridiculous.

Renji smiled and helped Ichigo stand and walk over to the tub. Getting Ichigo into the tub was more of a challenge. Ichigo had to put his broken leg in first, then have Renji hold him up while he got his other leg over the edge of the tub, before he could grab the sides and lower himself into the warm water. He felt a lot better about being naked in front of Renji once he was submerged, even though Renji had kept his promise and never let his eyes wander.

Renji then grabbed the cup he had sitting on the sink and sat on the floor next to Ichigo, the orangette looking questioningly at his boyfriend. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Renji snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm tryin' ta' do somethin' nice, so just shut it and relax, okay?"

Ichigo nodded and watched as Renji filled the cup with water from the tub. He assumed he was going to pour it over his shoulders and back, but Renji just dumped it on his head unceremoniously, making him jolt and splutter, wiping water out of his eyes.

"What the hell was that for? I thought you were doing something nice. That definitely wasn't nice!" Ichigo said indignantly.

Renji chuckled. "Hey, I am. But I gotta' have fun while I'm at it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, sinking lower into the warm water. Renji then grabbed the shampoo from the edge of the tub and squirted a generous amount into his palm. Setting the bottle back, he started rubbing the shampoo into Ichigo's hair, working it into a lather and scratching his scalp. It felt heavenly to Ichigo. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Renji's hands, enjoying the feeling of blunt nails scratching his head.

Renji smiled as he watched Ichigo relax into him. Once he dubbed Ichigo's hair clean, he rinsed his hands off in the tub, making Ichigo whine in his displeasure, and filled the cup again to rinse Ichigo's hair. He then took some conditioner and massaged it through the orange locks, making their owner moan. Renji laughed at Ichigo's reaction.

"Shut up, Pineapple. It feels good." Ichigo scowled.

"You got it, babe." Renji smiled as Ichigo stuck his tongue out at him. After rinsing Ichigo's hair again, he grabbed a washcloth from the little closet in the bathroom and wet it, pouring lemongrass-scented body wash on to it.

"Sit up and I'll wash yer' back for ya'."

Ichigo complied, much more complacent now that he was so relaxed. Renji rubbed the soapy cloth over Ichigo's shoulders and down his back, scrubbing between his shoulder blades. He wiped gently over the scrapes on Ichigo's back and shoulders, the orangette hissing as the soap disinfected his wounds. Ichigo started to blush when Renji moved the cloth to his chest.

"You're cute when you blush, ya' know?" Renji grinned. Ichigo scowled and splashed Renji with bath water, making the other laugh. True to his word, however, Renji's hands didn’t stray anywhere inappropriate, but that didn't mean Ichigo stopped blushing.

Once Renji was finished, he handed Ichigo the cloth, "I'll let you wash everything else, okay?

Ichigo nodded, taking the washcloth from Renji, who stepped out to give him some privacy. The orangette used his arms to brace himself on the sides of the tub, using his good leg to help push himself up so that he was sitting on the back of the tub, then grabbed the soapy cloth and started washing his lower half. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, especially since he was having difficulty with just about everything else. Once he was finished, he rinsed off with the cup that had been set on the edge of the tub, then lowered himself back into the warm water to relax until Renji came back to help him get out of the tub. The water was cooling fast, so he used his good foot to turn the hot water knob. Slouching in the tub, letting the hot water relax his tense muscles felt amazing.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Ichigo grumbled irritatedly, as he had almost fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" he griped. Renji opened the door a crack and poked his head in.

"You ready to get out yet? You'll turn into a prune if you stay in there too long, you know?" He grinned.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue, making Renji chuckle. The redhead stepped inside, a big, fluffy towel in one hand, a pair of Ichigo's boxer briefs and basketball shorts in the other. "Come on, Mr. Invalid, I made more food.”

Ichigo scowled. “You better get out before it gets cold." Ichigo’s stomach rumbled even though he’d already eaten, making Renji laugh out loud. “We’re a couple a’ bottomless pits. C’mon, get out, ya’ bum.”

Ichigo scowled, "Okay, okay, sheesh. Just tryin' to relax a bit here. I did get hit by a car, ya' know."

Renji rolled his eyes and set Ichigo's clothes on the toilet lid. "Come on, then. I know you’re still hungry. You’re too skinny, anyways.." He pulled the stopper in the tub and waited for the tub to drain before taking the detachable shower head and turning the shower on, hosing Ichigo down to make sure he was rinsed properly. He then handed Ichigo the towel so he could hold it while he helped the injured man out of the tub.

Once he was out, Ichigo could balance on one leg while holding onto the sink for support while Renji dried him off. When he was no longer dripping on to the tile, he sat on the toilet lid while Renji helped him get his underwear and shorts on, which was a lot more difficult than it should have been. Ichigo kept trying to do it himself and almost falling over from only standing on one leg. Eventually, they got him dressed enough so that he was decent, and Renji went to get the crutches that had been taken to the bedroom.

After helping Ichigo to the living room and laying him on the couch, propping his leg up on a few throw pillows, Renji made his way to the kitchen. He came back with a heaping plate full of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns, along with his lap table that he usually used for his laptop. He placed the table on Ichigo's lap and the plate on top of it. It smelled wonderful. Ichigo's stomach made it's emptiness known loudly again.

"Eat up, babe. Your stomach might start eating itself," the redhead laughed.   
Ichigo flipped him off, but dug in anyways. He still hungry even though he’d eaten a little earlier. He hadn't had anything to eat since before the race the night before. It really did feel like his stomach was eating itself. 

* * *

  
Ichigo ate two more plates full of food, Renji having to make more eggs for his injured boyfriend. He wasn't about to complain though. He was pretty content doing the whole domestic thing with Ichigo. It made him think about a long-term future with the orangette, and to be honest, he really liked the idea. Maybe he should bring it up to Ichigo soon.

The pair spent most of the day being lazy. They watched a few movies, Renji sitting on the couch with Ichigo between his legs and resting his head on his chest. Then played some video games on Renji's Xbox 360 (Renji loosing spectacularly at Mortal Combat). When they got bored with that, Renji grabbed Ichigo's laptop for him and they checked their emails, Ichigo working on some new designs and Renji looking through some business stuff Kyoraku had sent him for the garage.

After a few hours, Renji's phone rang, and he picked it up without looking at it.

"Hello?" he said, still looking through the invoice sheets on his screen.

"Renji, sweetie! You and your lovely boyfriend are still coming over for dinner, right? I made your favorite! It is still taiyaki, right?"

Renji blinked at his mother's voice coming through his phone's speaker, then his eyes widened as he remembered that today was the day that he and Ichigo were supposed to go over for dinner.

"Oh crap! Mom, I'm sorry, I totally forgot! Something happened with Ichigo last night and I kinda' just spaced on it."

"Oh no!" his mother exclaimed. "Is everything okay?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine," Renji replied, scratching the back of his head, his hair still loose from that morning. "Well, not fine. He almost got run over coming home from his dad's house. He moved out of the way in time not to get hit head on, but he got his leg clipped and broke it." He could hear his mother gasp in shock.

"Oh my! Is he going to be okay?" she asked worriedly. Renji smiled at the concern his mom was showing his boyfriend, even though she'd never met the man.

"Yeah, he'll live. Other than the leg, it's just some bruises and scrapes." Sarah sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear. Well then, I suppose that means you two won't be coming for dinner?" Renji could hear how disappointed she sounded.

"Hang on, Mom. I can ask him real quick." Renji covered the microphone part of his phone with his hand. "Hey, Ichi, you up for going to my mom's for dinner?"

Ichigo looked up from the piece he had been working on on his laptop, "Uh... Sure, I guess. As long as she's okay with what I'm wearing now. I don't think I can get my jeans over this cast. Besides, who am I to pass up free food." He laughed softly.

Renji rolled his eyes at Ichigo's dry humor and turned back to his phone. "He say's yeah, but he's not gonna' be dressed up or anything. He can't get jeans or regular pants over his cast." His mother hummed her acknowledgement, saying that it was okay. Renji knew she didn't really care; she just wanted to meet his new boyfriend as soon as possible.

"Oh, by the way," Sarah mentioned before the two hung up, "I invited Coyote as well. I hope that's okay," she said apprehensively.

Renji shrugged, even though his mom couldn't see him. "Yeah, that's fine I guess. Ichigo's already met him, so it's not like he's a total stranger." Renji could hear his mother smile through the phone.

"Alright, good. Well, then, I suppose I'll see you in a few hours." They said their goodbyes, and Renji hung up, looking back over at Ichigo.

"You sure you're up for this? My mom can be kinda'... intense."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You did meet my dad, right? I can totally handle your mom," he said, waving his hand dismissively. The orangette saved his work and closed the lid to his laptop, stretching his arms and sighing contentedly when a few joints popped back into place.

Renji chuckled at Ichigo's confidence. "If you say so, dear." He grinned before standing up, placing his own laptop on the coffee table and kissing the side of Ichigo's now scowling face. Renji knew the cutesy pet named annoyed the orangette a bit, but his scowl was just too cute, not that he'd tell him that, of course.

He stood up, stretching his own spine out, and headed to the bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower and change before we go, okay?" Ichigo hummed his acknowledgement, grabbing the remote so he could watch TV while he waited on Renji.

The redhead turned his head just before he walked into the bedroom. Now, normally, Renji was in no way a romantic. But there was something about Ichigo that made him want to be all mushy and sweet, and looking back at Ichigo, he knew why now. The orangette was just sitting on the couch watching TV, but the situation as a whole just felt... so right. Like Ichigo had been there this whole time and now he belonged there. He fit perfectly into his life, and Renji decided he would do whatever it took to keep him there. 

* * *

  
An hour later, Renji was helping Ichigo out of the car, pulling his crutches out of the trunk while the orangette held on to the car for support. They didn't even have time to walk half way to the door before it was thrown open, a short blonde woman in their way. Ichigo could now tell who was to thank for Renji's Cheshire grin.

"Boys!" she squealed, making her way quickly to the pair, and much to Ichigo's surprise even though he should have been expecting it, she hugged him hard around the middle, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Mom, chill out. I'm not sure he can breathe," Renji chuckled, watching the display. Sarah released his boyfriend quickly, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. I suppose I don't know my own strength sometimes." She giggled, "I'm Sarah, by the way. You must be Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you," she paused to glare at Renji, "Finally."

Renji raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, he's here now isn't he?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and stuck out his hand as best he could while holding on to his crutches to shake the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Abarai."

The woman smiled at him, shaking his hand politely. "Please call me Sarah. Or Mom. I really don't mind either," she giggled, causing Ichigo to blush.

Renji groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in exasperation. "Ugh... Mom, stop, please. Now where's the food? I'm starving."

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, heading back into the house. "Everything's almost ready, but you'll have to wait to eat. I know you're a human garbage disposal, Renji dear, but Coyote isn't here yet, and it's rude to eat before everyone has arrived."

Renji rolled his eyes right back at his mother. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, Ichi, before we get locked outside and I miss my taiyaki."

Ichigo just laughed softly, but followed the redhead inside, a bit slower because of his crutches. He was getting better at it, though.

Renji's mother's home was warm and inviting, like a parent's home should be. Sizzling and mixing noises could be heard from the kitchen, and the smell was heavenly. The trio walked into the kitchen to find a thin-looking man with long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail standing there cooking. He was wearing an apron, and at the moment he was flipping a variety of vegetables around in a wok pan. He looked up from his task when he heard them come in, smiling brightly.

"Ah, so the boys have arrived. Excellent. The stir fry is almost ready. Sarah, dear, is your man here yet? He's going to make us all starve to death if he isn't here soon." The man chuckled when Sarah smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You hush, Juu. You know how busy he gets at the restaurant. I'm sure he'll be here before everything's ready."

The man named Juu set the stir fry aside, apparently deeming it finished as he wiped his hands on his apron. Holding a thin hand out to greet Ichigo, he said, "It's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Juushiro Ukitake. The family just calls me Juu, as you are welcome to."

Juushiro's smile was infectious, and Ichigo smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but I'm sure you already knew that." Juushiro smiled and nodded as a slightly taller, brunette man joined them in the kitchen.

"Ah, so the boys are finally here. Hope Starrk gets here soon. If I don't eat soon, I think my stomach's gonna' collapse." The man chuckled, wrapping an arm around Juushiro and kissed his temple, smiling fondly at him. Juushiro just swatted his chest.

"Oh hush. You'll be fine. No need to be a drama queen," Juushiro said playfully.

"I believe the term is drama king, love. You're my queen, remember?" the brunette replied just as playfully while his partner blushed.

"Ichigo, this is Kyoraku Shunsui. He works in the garage for me and pretty much runs the place," Renji said, finally introducing the man properly. Kyoraku shook Ichigo's hand, greeting him.

A knock on the door informed them that the final guest had arrived, much to everyone's relief, and they all sat at the rather large kitchen table. Renji let Ichigo sit at the head of the table, since it was closest and there was more room for his casted leg. He retrieved his mother's foot-stool that she used in the kitchen and used it to prop up the busted limb before sitting on his left. Juushiro and Sarah brought the food from the stove as Starrk walked in to join them.

"Smells good as always, Sarah," Starrk commented. "Are you sure you don't want a job at the restaurant? Lord knows I could use an excellent cook like you." Renji rolled his eyes when his mother giggled.

"You flatter me, Coyote. Juu helped, you know. Besides, I'd probably get overwhelmed so quickly, the kitchen would be up in flames before you know it." Everyone laughed at that.

The small talk during the meal was pleasant. Everyone seemed to get along very well, so Ichigo just sat fairly quietly and listened to the banter between the members of the makeshift family. It wasn't loud and crazy like Ichigo's own family, but there was never a dull moment or a lull in the conversation. After a while though, Juushiro decided to make Ichigo take a more active role in the dinner conversation.

"So, Ichigo, I hear that you work at Mr. Urahara's tattoo shop. Why did you decide to work there?" the man asked, genuinely curious.

Ichigo thought for a minute while he chewed his bite of stir-fry. "Well, to be honest, I've always been good at art. I love to draw and stuff like that, so it seemed like a logical choice. I really wanted to be an animator, but being a tattoo artist seemed like a more practical choice. Kisuke is my dad's friend from college, so he gave me a job. It's a stable job and the pay is decent, so I'm not complaining. Besides, I met Renji there, so it's not like it's not all bad," the orangette said with a small smile at his boyfriend.

Renji returned the smile. "Yeah, Ichi does good work. He did my ink the last few times I went."

Ichigo scoffed. "Good? My work is great. I don't know what you think you're talking about." There was laughter around the table.

"I've got some ink myself, you know," Sarah piped up. "Here, I'll show you. Kisuke was actually the one to do it for me. That was a long time ago though." She pulled the collar of her blue flower patterned blouse aside to reveal a hummingbird drinking nectar out of a large blue carnation looking flower on the front of her shoulder right under the collar bone. It was quite beautiful.

Ichigo leaned over a bit to get a better look. "Yeah, that looks like Kisuke alright. It's quite lovely," he said as Sarah set her blouse back in place.

"Thank you, dear. It was actually Renji's father who convinced me to get it. Of course, I was young and wild back when we first started dating. He told me I reminded him of a hummingbird because I was always so full of energy. And my favorite color is blue. And of course I was willing to do just about anything to impress my new boyfiend, so we went to Kisuke one night and I got this. Akio ended up getting a tiger laying in a bed of tiger lilies on his back. Of course, his was much larger than mine. I suppose it's a good thing we got married. It would have been a bit awkward if we had broken up." Sarah told the story, eyes slightly glazed as her mind was years in the past.

Ichigo listened attentively. He always did like hearing stories behind people's tattoos. "That's so cool. You don't have any others, do you?"

Sarah laughed, "Oh no, dear. One was enough for me. Though I think Akio had our anniversary and Renji's birth date on his chest."

Seeing the where the conversation might head, Kyoraku quickly steered it in another direction. "So, Ichigo, do you have any tattoos yourself?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, not now anyways. I'm the kind of person that wants a tattoo to mean something, not just because it looks cool, though there's nothing wrong with that either. I just want a good story behind it, you know?"

Kyoraku nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. You don't wanna' regret something that you're stuck with forever." The man's white-haired partner quirked an eyebrow at that, and he quickly backtracked, much to the group's amusement.

The rest of the evening was quite pleasant. Of course, there were a few awkward questions about the couple's future together from both Renji's mother and Juushiro, making Ichigo blush and Renji splutter that they were taking things slow. This was Ichigo's first real relationship after all, and Renji's first since his high school sweetheart cheated on him.

As they left, Sarah gave both boys a hug. "You boys need to visit more often. I'll make something special next time." They both nodded, Renji's mom waving as Renji helped Ichigo into the car, stuck his crutches in the trunk, and got in the driver's seat.

The drive home was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Ichigo was stuck inside his head, thinking, and Renji was busy concentrating on the road.

"So that wasn't so bad," Ichigo piped up suddenly.

"Hm?" Renji hummed questioningly.

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Well, you made it seem like your mom was almost as bad as my dad. Your mom's nice. I like her." He smiled.

Renji smiled as well. "Well of course she's nice. She wasn't gonna' try 'n scare you off. She wants me to settle down and give her some grandchildren as soon as possible. Just wait a while. She can be scary when she wants to be."

Ichigo laughed at that. "Okay, I'll give you that. She may be small, but I know from experience with Yuzu that some of the scariest people are some of the smallest." They both laughed at that.

"But you know," Ichigo said thoughtfully, "it's not a scary idea... settling down with you."

Renji glanced over at Ichigo at that, seeing the thoughtful smile on his face before turning back to the road. "What do you mean by that, Ichi?"

"Well, I mean usually the thought of settling down with someone forever would scare the shit out of me, you know? But when I think about it with you, I can actually see it... and it kinda' makes me really happy. I don't really know how to explain it. I get this, like... warm feeling in my chest, and I like it."

Renji smiled widely, glancing over at Ichigo again. The sun was starting to set, and it shone through the passenger side window in such a way that it made Ichigo's hair glow. And with the smile, he never looked more amazing. Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand, still smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ichi. Because I do too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Oh and a race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys, I'm so so so so sooooooo sorry! I haven't abandoned this story I promise! My personal life and my work life have been amazingly crazy over the last few months. Then my tablet screen cracked WHILE IT WAS IN MY FUCKING BAG! Like what the hell? I've dropped it on the ground more times than I can count and nothing happened. Like seriously. Anyways, hopefully since it's working again, I can get back to writing again. I may this weekend since I have some free time. I wanted to go to MomoCon but my douche bag co worker went instead. Oh well. There's always next year. Speaking of next year, I may be moving to Nashville for work. Or maybe Tampa this summer. Not sure yet. Either way it'll be awesome. Now that I think about it, I think I'd rather move to Tampa. Beaches. And Disney World. And warm.  
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

Ichigo was starting to get cabin fever already. Kisuke had given him the week off, but it was driving him insane, which in turn, drove Renji insane. Ichigo wouldn't stop complaining about being bored. By Wednesday, Renji had had enough.

"We're goin' out," he said, leaving no room for argument. However, Ichigo, being his stubborn self, did anyways.

"Where can we go with my leg like this? It's not like I can dress up for a real date." 

Renji shook his head, cutting him off before he could object further. "Doesn't matter. I'm getting you out of this house whether you like it or not." 

Ichigo glared at him for a moment, having an internal debate on whether or not to continue arguing. Apparently, he decided not to as he shrugged. "Whatever. It's your idea, so you pick what we do."

Renji already had something in mind. Though he refused to tell Ichigo until they got there, which pissed the orangette off even more.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Ichigo asked for the fifth time in less than twenty minutes, arms crossed and his signature scowl on his face.

Renji rolled his eyes, but continued to concentrate on the road. "You'll see soon enough. We're almost there anyways, so hold your horses." After a moment of tense silence, he grumbled to himself a little, "Geez, for someone who has to sit for hours on end, you sure are impatient."

As soon as he said that, they arrived at their destination. It looked like what was once a fancy movie theater from the 1930's. Now, the paint was faded and peeling, the brickwork was starting to crumble, and vines were covering the entire left wall of the building. However, all the lights on the sign outside worked, which confused Ichigo more than he already was.

"Renji, what is this place?" he asked, the annoyance gone from his voice and replaced with genuine curiosity. 

Renji smiled. "You'll see. You'll like it though, I promise," he said before giving Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek, getting out of the car to get the crutches out of the back. 

Ichigo sighed in exasperation and opened his own door, swinging his right leg out first before turning in his seat so it would be easier to get out. Renji brought him his crutches, stupid grin still plastered on his face. 

Renji opened the door for Ichigo and waited patiently for his boyfriend to catch up. 

Ichigo was nothing short of stunned as he walked in. 

Though the outside might have looked run down, the inside had been perfectly restored. Dark woods paneled the wall in an intricate design, rich burgundy carpet covered the floor, and gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It really looked like a theater from the 30's.

Ichigo looked over at Renji questioningly. "What the hell is this?"

Renji didn't answer. He just gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek and said, "Wait here. I'm gonna' get our tickets," then walked off. 

"Tickets for what?!" Ichigo yelled after him. 

* * *

  
It turned out their date was a series of classic movies, live piano and everything, but there were speakers in the wall as well. The show started with some Charlie Chaplin and progressed to classic horror films, _Frankenstein_ and _Dracula._ After that came Casablanca. Overall, it was cute. Charlie Chaplin had been funny, as well as _Frankenstein_ and _Dracula_ , even though they were supposed to be horror movies, the acting was so cheesy, the couple couldn't help but laugh. 

About half way through Charlie Chaplin, Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand, lacing their fingers together. Ichigo blushed, but didn't say anything and even gave the larger hand a squeeze, making Renji smile. Then, just as Dracula started, the redhead leaned his head against Ichigo's shoulder. The tattoo artist tensed a bit, not expecting it, then relaxed, though still a bit wary. The couple hadn't done anything intimate since their night of drunken sex. True to his word, Renji hadn't tried anything, but Ichigo was still scared that he might change his mind. However, he was slowly warming up to the idea, so he lay his own head on top of Renji's so that they were cuddled a bit uncomfortably in the old-fashioned theater seats.

Ichigo was in a much better mood when the lights came back on. Renji didn't let go of his hand as he stood up, helping his orange-haired boyfriend stand and handing him his crutches, and they made their way back to the car. 

* * *

  
The date to the movie theater definitely helped Ichigo with his cabin fever, but he was still bored out of his mind, especially when Renji was gone. He'd already finished all of the art projects he'd been working on and had watched all of Renji's movies. Twice. So by Friday, he was beginning to get antsy again. 

He was channel surfing when his phone rang. The caller ID read 'Renji'. 

"Hey, Ren. What's up?"

"Hey, Ichi. I was wondering if you'd be up to going to a race with me tomorrow. I know you've been bored bein' stuck in the house all day. Plus, it's been a while since you've been to one. What do ya' say?"

Ichigo bit his lip. He knew that Renji would want to race against the mystery driver in the black Lamborghini. But he wouldn't be there. Would Renji start to suspect something if the driver wasn't there? He definitely would if Ichigo said he didn't want to go. He'd just have to risk it. 

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. I'm going nuts here all by myself anyways," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant about it. 

"Yeah, I know. Sorry babe. I'll be home soon. I just gotta' make sure everything's okay for tomorrow, then I'll head home. What do you want for dinner?"

"Um... I have no idea."

"Pizza it is, then." They both agreed. 

* * *

  
Renji brought him the best pizza in the world. An extra large bacon and cheese stuffed crust, meat lover's pizza. It was like he'd died and gone to heaven, and God himself had made him a pizza. Ichigo ended up eating so much that he felt like his stomach was going to explode. He lay down on the couch to ease some of his discomfort, his head in Renji's lap so his boyfriend could stroke his hair. 

"So what have we learned?" the redhead chuckled.

"Shut up, Renji. It was good pizza and there was no way in hell that I wasn't going to eat my weight in it." Renji laughed at that, continuing to stroke the soft orange spikes. 

"Yeah, well you can have too much of a good thing, you know."

"Shut up, Renji."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

  
Saturday came without anything of significance happening. Renji helped Ichigo bathe again. The orangette was still extremely embarrassed to be naked in front of Renji, but he handled it better than the first time. Renji kept his word about not ogling Ichigo while he was in a state of undress, which meant a lot more to Ichigo than the redhead realized.

While in the car on their way to the warehouse where the race was being held, Ichigo started thinking about everything that had happened in the past week between Renji and himself. It wasn't awkward to sleep in bed with him anymore, and he'd had more home cooked meals that weren't frozen beforehand than he'd had in a while. They were starting to settle in to a routine, and Ichigo had to admit that he liked it.

Renji looked over at Ichigo to see a goofy grin on his face, his eyes unfocused. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" the redhead asked.

Ichigo's head snapped to his driving boyfriend, having been startled out of his thoughts. "Oh... uh... nothing really. Just thinking about the week," he mumbled.

Renji quirked a tattooed eyebrow questioningly. "Really? What about it?"

Ichigo bit his lip. All this mushy romantic stuff made him a little nervous. He was a guy. He wasn't supposed to love romance this much. His male pride was at stake, even though he knew that he shouldn't be embarrassed if he was completely secure in his masculinity. After all, Renji was a badass daredevil and he still got all mushy and took care of him like a sexy tattooed angel.

"Nothing really... just... It's been nice. Being taken care of, I mean, not that I can't take care of myself, ya' know... And spending time with you... I think I could get used to it..." He mumbled the last sentence like he was afraid to say it out loud, like it could change the whole dynamic of their relationship if he did.

Renji blushed a bit as Ichigo spoke. He'd had no idea his boyfriend felt the same way he did. He knew that Ichigo was a very independent person, and to hear him say that he liked being taken care of made his heart flutter. It meant Ichigo trusted him enough to let him to see this side of him and not think him weak for needing help. 

Renji grabbed the orangette's hand, making Ichigo look up.

"I feel the same way, Ichi. I know ya' can take care of yourself, but I like takin' care of ya'. I know that if it was me that needed help, you'd be there for me. To be honest, I'm gonna' miss ya' once your leg's all healed up. I like knowing you're gonna' be there when I get home." 

Ichigo was beet red by the time Renji was finished talking, but he understood where the redhead was coming from. He liked all the little things he knew he would miss when his leg healed, like waking up wrapped up in Renji's arms and arguing with him over what TV show to watch. Even if they weren't doing anything together, just sitting in the same room together felt comforting. 

"Hmm...," the redhead hummed thoughtfully. Ichigo glanced over at his boyfriend to see his tattooed eyebrows scrunched together in thought. He could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well...," Renji started a bit apprehensively, "we could always move in together..." 

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Were they really ready for that? They had been dating for quite a while, but it all just seemed so sudden. It wasn't like Ichigo hadn't thought about it before, but still. Was he really ready for that kind of commitment? He asked himself that question, and immediately knew the answer. Some soft part of his heart had been yearning for Renji to suggest this sooner.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Renji." Ichigo smiled brightly at the redhead, who snapped his head over to stare at his boyfriend in shock.

"Seriously?" 

Ichigo nodded, no doubt in his mind that he wanted this. "Of course I'm sure, you idiot. I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Renji smiled that Cheshire-cat grin that Ichigo loved so much and sped up.

"Woah, what's the rush, Ren?" Ichigo asked, gripping the door slightly so he wouldn't shift too much in his seat and irritate his leg.

"I wanna' get to the warehouse fast so I can kiss the hell outta' ya'."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "Idiot." However, the smile he didn't even know he was wearing stayed glued to his face the rest of the way there.

"And watch the road!"

* * *

  
Renji helped Ichigo out of the car before kissing him in front of everyone, thoroughly embarrassing him with all the wolf whistling Renji's friends did. He had a feeling the redhead did it that way on purpose, however, and whacked his boyfriend in the shin with his crutches for embarrassing him. 

The usual group, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Shinji, and Rukia, crowded around the pair to get a better look at Ichigo's leg. 

"That looks like it hurt, Ichigo." Rukia commented. "How'd it happen?"

Ichigo shrugged as well as he could while standing on crutches. "Some guy almost ran me over on my way home from my dad's house."

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Shuuhei asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope. Bastard just drove off. He probably woulda' killed me if I hadn't moved out of the way. He just clipped my leg, which is why it's broken." This lying thing was getting way too easy for Ichigo to be completely comfortable with.

"That's a bummer," Shinji commented. "It's kinda' weird, 'cause I heard someone got hit here too."

"Seriously?" Renji asked.

"Yep. Apparently, the guy in the black and orange Lamborghini actually got out of the car to shake hands with his opponent, and someone ran him down. 'T's prob'ly why no one's seen his car around."

"Fuck. I was hoping to race him again. I upgraded my transmission, so I was sure I could beat him this time." 

Ichigo patted Renji's arm as best he could without dropping his crutches. "I'm sure whoever it is will be back soon and you can race them again."

Renji huffed, disappointed that he wouldn't get to race his rival this time, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, so he gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek and went to go find Kenpachi and see who he would be racing.

"It was you wasn't it." Shinji stated rather than asked as soon as Renji was out of ear shot. The other three had started up their own conversation (something about Rukia's not- boyfriend) and weren't paying attention to the other two.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo stuttered nervously, hoping he sounded indignant instead of panicked. This couldn't be good.

Shinji leaned in slightly, speaking low, "You know exactly what I mean. It was you in the Lamborghini last week, wasn't it. It's been you the whole time."

 _Shit, shit, shit_. "What makes you think that?" Ichigo asked, trying sound innocent and calm.

"You think it's a coincidence that you and the guy in the Lambo got the same injuries, the same way, on the same night? Renji may be a little dense, but I certainly am not. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. Especially when you consider the fact that you're always conveniently busy the same nights that Renji races that guy. So it's obviously you. It's like figuring out Clark Kent is Superman."

Ichigo sighed in defeat. The guy was smart, he'd give him that. "Are you gonna' tell Renji?" 

The blond clapped him on the shoulder, that slightly creepy piano toothed grin glued to his face. "I'm sure you got your reasons, but I gotta ask why. Just lookin' out for my friend, ya' know."

Ichigo nodded, understanding completely since Karin and Kenpachi had asked the same thing. "No, I get it. I just... I don't know. I don't want him to resent me for being better than him at something he loves. Don't get me wrong, he's really good. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he hasn't beat judging by his tattoos, I just don't want him to leave me over some stupid race. You know how irrational he can be when he's pissed."

Shinji nodded in understanding. "I getcha'. But, for the record, I think you're being stupid about all this. Yeah, he may be mad a first, but he'd cool off eventually and come back to ya'. He loves ya', Ichigo. I can see it, even if he hasn't said it yet. I've known Renji a long time, and I've never seen him this happy before. Just be careful, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, having heard all of this before. "Where is Renji, anyways? I thought he went to go find Kenpachi." Just then, said redhead jogged back to the group.

"Hey, sorry that took so long. Kenpachi may be tall as fuck, but he can be a bitch to find."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "So who are you racing, Red?" Shinji asked.

Renji shrugged, "Some guy named Ishida. Never heard of him before, but apparently he was here last week, so he must be decent at the very least."

Ichigo stiffened slightly. _Ishida._ Wasn't that the guy in that gang with Bazz-B and the rest of that creepy group? That means they must be around here somewhere. He glanced around quickly while Renji wasn't paying attention, but didn't see anyone from that night. Maybe they weren't here tonight. 

The group chatted lightly until it was time for the races to start. Renji's race was third in line so he stood with the rest of the group and watched as a seriously pimped-out purple Charger pulled up to the starting line next to a lime green Camaro with green undercarrige lights. That particular race had been fairly exciting. The Camaro had better horsepower, but with how tricked out the Charger was, it was tough to tell who was going to win. 

The race was pretty exciting. The Camaro accelerated a lot faster than the Charger, but had a harder time turning around at the turn point. The Charger, on the other hand, had no problems drifting around the group of orange cones that indicated the turn point, and sped in front of the Camaro while the driver tried to get back in control of the car. In the end, the Camaro still won, but it had been a close call. 

The next two races weren't quite as exciting, but it was interesting to see the different cars that had gotten paired up, and before they knew it, it was Renji's turn. Ichigo gave Renji a good-luck kiss before the redhead jogged over to his Ferrari to pull it up to the starting line. His opponent was already there, standing outside his car and leaning against the hood. The man spotted Ichigo and nodded, remembering him from last week. Ichigo gave a subtle nod back, hoping no one other than Shinji noticed. 

The women with the green hair, whose name Ichigo learned was Nel, started the race as usual, and the two sped off, burning rubber as they went. Renji's Ferrari was obviously superior, especially considering all the work he'd done on it to be able to beat Ichigo, so there was no question when the redhead won, but the group cheered wildly like they always did for their friend. Renji, of course, was grinning like an idiot, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. 

After they had agreed to meet up at a bar nearby, Renji helped Ichigo get into the car and put his crutches in the trunk. Renji got in the driver's seat and started the engine, making both men hum in appreciation. No matter how many times they heard it, neither one thought they'd ever get tired of hearing the engine purr. 

As Renji pulled up to the main road, Ichigo glanced out the window. He saw a flash of pink and snapped his head in that direction. Bazz was staring directly at him. 

Bazz couldn't actually see him with the tinted windows in the middle of the night, but he knew he was in there. He'd seen him get in with his ex-boyfriend. That had been a bit of a shock to the gang member, but no matter. This could work to his advantage. He gave the orangette a wink, and then he was gone. 

Ichigo was glad it was so dark in the car. There was no way Renji wouldn't notice how pale he'd gotten, even if he wasn't paying attention, which he wasn't. He was too busy watching traffic and looking for an opening to pull out. 

This could not be good...


End file.
